


Holding Her Hand

by BlueEyedGryphon



Series: Holding Hope [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Strong Female Characters, Wayhaught - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedGryphon/pseuds/BlueEyedGryphon
Summary: Waverly is viciously attacked.  Her sister and girlfriend try to help her recover while her attackers are brought to justice.  Seriously, don't read if triggered.





	1. Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Read archive warnings and tags. Again, seriously, don't read if triggered. 
> 
> This came from a very dark place. But I also love a good hurt/comfort story, which I promise this will become.
> 
> Title subject to change.

Waverly locked the door as she closed Shorty’s. It had been a difficult shift with Champ, Pete, and a couple of rowdy and inappropriate strangers drinking and at the same table. She was glad that her shift was over and she could finally get home. She headed toward her Jeep. She drove down the road, only a couple miles over the speed limit. There was not much traffic at this late hour.

She saw another vehicle on the other side of the road. She turned off her brights. The other vehicle did not. The glare blinded here. It was coming toward her very fast. “Bastards,” she muttered under her breath. “Turn off your damn…”

Before she could finish that thought the speeding vehicle swerved into her lane. The crash was violent. The airbags inflated on impact. The jeep ended up flipping onto the passenger side in a ditch. Waverly, was stunned at first, as her seat belt kept her fasted to her seat. It registered that she had been in a car crash. She unbuckled and struggled to get herself out of the vehicle. Her head hurt and skin stung. She could feel bruises forming around her knees. Her right hand hung at a weird angle near the wrist. There was a lot of pain there too.

With her left hand she got her phone out of her back pocket. She fumbled with it, trying to get a good grasp. For some reason she felt weak. The double vision didn’t help. The phone dropped to the ground. As she picked it up a pickup truck pulled up. She recognized it as Pete’s. Champ came out of the passenger side, calling out her name “Waverly! Are you alright?”

She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew the guy was an idiot, but maybe he could help her this time.

“Yeah, that SUV swerved right into me! I need to call 9-11” she fumbled with her phone, trying to command the screen with her broken hand. She wasn’t very successful as there were shooting pains in addition to the general ache whenever she move the hand or put the slightest bit of pressure on a finger. She tried holding the phone in her right hand, but that was uncomfortable too. She winced. 

Champ took the phone from her. “Here, let me help with that.”

He pushed a couple buttons, “Huh, no reception”.

What do you mean? Waverly asked, “You should always be able to make an emergency call.”

Champ pocketed the phone. 

“Give it back to me!" Waverly demanded.

Champ scoffed, “Why? You can barely hold it”.

Waverly was getting angry. She had just been in a car accident and had injuries and her stupid ex was mocking her and being entirely unhelpful.

“This isn’t a fucking game, Champ!” she yelled. “I need help, my Jeep is totaled, my wrist is broken, I probably have a concussion”. And she’d feel way safer with a certain red haired deputy around.

“Get in the truck, baby, we’ll get you to a hospital,” Champ said, a little too aggressively.

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” she responded vehemently.

Champ took her phone out of his pocket, through it to the ground and stomped on it for good measure. 

“What the Hell?” Waverly shouted, her anger being replaced by fear.

“You’re not getting anyone else's help, bitch!” Champ responded, his doofus grin turning more serious. 

Waverly gasped. What did he just call her?

“Especially not from your dyke girlfriend,” he added as he stepped threateningly toward her. She smelled the beer on his breath. She had served it to him earlier at Shorty’s. 

“Get the hell out of here,” Waverly demanded.

“You’re coming with me,” His expression became more predatory. He grabbed her around the waste.

“No,” she yelled. “Back off!” 

He grasped her more tightly. She pushed him away. He came at her again. She kneed him in the groin. She turned away from Champ and tried to run, but soon there were another pair of muscular arms around her.

“Hey,” Pete exclaimed, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Pete! Let me go!” Waverly wished she had grabbed the gun she kept in the glove box.

“Calm down,” He insisted. She kicked his shins. He shoved her face first into the ground. Her head pounded. She tried to get herself back up, but it was a slower process than usual with just one hand. Pete was on top of her. Grabbing and pulling at the hair on the back of her head.

“Wynnonna fucked my brother. I’m going to fuck her sister.” Pete whispered threateningly directly into her ear.

His words chilled her. “No you’re not, because that would be fucking rape.”

He scoffed. “You think I give a damn? Maybe I’ll fuck you straight.”

She struggled against him elbowing his ribs and using the momentum to turn herself over. He punched her stomach multiple times in return, then straddled her. She tried to knock him off with her left arm. He caught it. She tried with her right arm too, knowing that it would hurt like hell. He caught that hand too, and squeezed hard, contorting it even further. She winced as a wave of nausea washed over her and she screamed in pain. He let it go, keeping the left arm in his. She held the broken hand to her torso, glaring at her attacker. She breathed in sharply.

“You done fighting back?” Pete taunted.

“No,” Waverly responded stubbornly.

He sneered at her, “That’s too bad.” He took his free hand and grabbed the front of her head this time. He forcefully knocked it into the pavement three times. Waverly blacked out.


	2. The Statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering when this is happening, I'm imagining that it occurs after the events of Season 1. Either Waverly did not touch the goo, or she did and it has been resolved. Nicole is aware of the existence of revenants, but pretty much just what Doc told her.

The room was small and sterile, as hospital rooms tend to be. The guest policy aloud for only three people, but there were five in the room with Waverly Earp. Officer Haught, still in uniform, wavered between trying to be the supportive girlfriend and performing the duty of her profession. Sheriff Nedley had agreed that she could get Waverly’s statement. Officer Haught had argued that despite her relationship with the victim, she was the best officer for the job. Waverly may be more comfortable and open with her than with the Sheriff or a stranger. Wynonna stood stoically by the bed, trying to assess her sister’s injuries. Gus stood next to her. Doc and Dolls stood by the door, standing guard like sentries because they were uncertain of what else to do.

Waverly had recently awoken after having emergency surgery. She was still receiving fluids to combat her dehydration. She hadn't said much yet. She was tired, and her whole body ached. Her head throbbed. Her right forearm was in a bright blue cast. A doctor came in and provided an overwhelming list of injuries including two concussions, fractures in forearm, ribs, and pelvis, various abrasions, and internal bleeding. She knew she had required surgery and stitches, but she preferred to not think about where, since she couldn’t see where. There were too many people around her. They were trying to be reassuring, but really it was overwhelming. She zoned out.

A hospital therapist walked into the room, stating she was there to evaluate Waverly. Dolls recognized her.

“What are you doing here?” He asked quietly and suspiciously at the door, “Did Black Badge send you?”

“No,” she told him, “I don’t work for them anymore. I just clean up after their messes”. She walked over to the bed and stood at the foot.

“She doesn’t need your damn assessment,” Wynonna told the therapist defensively. In her experience the mental health workers just made things worse.  


The therapist was a shorter woman who wore a baseball cap despite being indoors. She didn’t really look like a therapist, and the only reason they knew she was is because she had introduced herself as one. She ignored Wynonna and spoke directly to Waverly.

“Hi Waverly, I’m Melany. I’m a hospital social worker and I also have my own therapy clinic in Purgatory.”

“Convenient,” Wynonna scoffed.

The therapist continued to ignore her, “I just wanted to check in on you, it looks like you have been through something very traumatic”.

“Listen, shrink,” Wynonna started, “I’ve met your type before,” she glared. “You’re sweet and kind until we say something you think can’t be for real. Then you call us crazy and try to dope us up on antipsychotics. Well, that is not happening to my sister, so get the fuck out of here.”

“Wynonna,” Nicole admonished.

Melany stayed calm though. She looked at Wynonna as though she could see through her which made the protective older sister feel even antsier. “Yes, we all have our past,” she stated serenely while looking at Wynonna. “We all have our demons” she said as she returned her gaze to Waverly and removed her cap. “I would never tell you yours aren’t real”. A third eye was prominently located in the middle of her forehead. It wasn’t just a tattoo, it was real. It blinked. It didn’t match the blue eyes beneath it. It didn’t even look human. The iris was large and purple and the pupil just a slit, like a snake’s. Its presence startled everyone. The eye was matched by a single streak of violet hair near the front of the woman’s head. This was augmented by the very ordinary light brown color surrounding the rest of her head. Wynonna reached for Peacemaker, placing a hand on the gun at her hip. Waverly’s uninjured hand swiftly joined hers there and pushed the gun back into the holster.

“What the hell are you?” Wynonna asked, her voice deepened into a threat.

“I’m human,” Melany responded. Appalled eyes looked back at her. “Well…mostly,” she added as she placed her cap on her head again, covering the strange third eye. “I believe I can help you, if you let me. I could help all of you.” She said as she handed out her card to everyone there. Even Doc. “I’ll listen. If you need someone to talk to.” She said to them, “I can do way more than just listen”. There was no response. “I see that now is not a good time though,” she walked toward the exit. “Good to see you again, Dolls,” she said brightly. "Unfortunate circumstances" she confirmed.

“Good to see you Mel,” He muttered back.

“What the Hell was that?” Wynonna asked.

Dolls shrugged, “Old partner”.

“Your old partner is a fucking three eyed therapist?” 

Waverly rolled her eyes as the bickering continued.

“Hey, Waverly” the soothing voice of Nicole rang through the rest of the commotion. Waverly made eye contact with her. “When you’re ready, I would like to get your statement, if you are willing to give one”. The petite girl stared emotionless at the officer. “I know it’s hard to talk about… what happened.” Nicole fumbled a little “We usually recommend getting it over with sooner rather than later”.

The room went quite. Waverly cleared her throat. “Yeah, okay,” she responded in a soft, hoarse monotone.

“Do you want me to get that therapist back in here?”

“No,” she didn’t want the strange woman to get shot by peacemaker. She also wanted fewer people in the room, not more.

“You want to do this now?” Nicole asked, surprised. Waverly bobbed her head in affirmation and immediately regretted it. Moving hurt. She winced. Nicole took a seat on a chair that was on her right side. The cop took her notepad and pen out of her pockets.

Five pairs of eyes were on her. “Okay, Ms. Earp” Nicole started awkwardly, trying to play the professional while performing her duty, and reminding herself of the boundaries that needed to be present.

But for the smaller woman it was too formal. “Call me Waverly, for Chrissake, Nicole”.

Nicole knew this was about making Waverly as comfortable as possible, so if she wanted to be called by her first name, that is what she would do. “Okay, Waverly” she corrected herself. “You do not have to give a statement. It may help us catch and trial the people who hurt you. If you choose to make a statement I’m going to ask you some questions about the incident. Please be detailed and forthcoming when answering. You may be in shock right now. If you don’t remember something that is okay. Write it down and inform the Sheriff department if you recall any details later. If you become uncomfortable it is okay to take a break”. Nicole had given this spiel before.

Waverly’s monitored heart rate beat faster.

Nicole wanted to provide comfort, but before she could do so Wynonna placed a hand in Waverly’s left hand. “Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to.” Wynonna said with compassion, then glared at Nicole. “You don’t have to do it at all.”

“I want to,” Waverly said, “Nicole is right, it’s best to just get it out of the way,” she took a breath “but there are too many people in here.”

The men took that as their cue to leave, they wished Waverly well and exited the room.

“I’ll go too, sweetheart,” Gus stated. She leaned over, about to kiss Waverly on the forehead. “Call me if you need anything. I’ll be back later.”

“I will,” the small woman responded softly.

That left the littlest Earp with just Nicole and Wynonna. They were glaring intensely at each other before their expressions returned to those of concern as they focused again on Waverly.

“Do you want your sister here for this?” Nicole asked directly.

Waverly hesitated. Eventually she answered “Yes, but,” she sighed, “Don’t get mad,” she told Wynonna.

“Oh, Baby Girl, why would I get mad at you?” Wynonna asked “You know that what happened to you was not your fault, right?”

“Yeah, but you’ll get mad at the guys who attacked me and… you’ll want to leave and drink something or shoot something or both and…and… I can’t have you leave when I’m in the middle of talking about it,” Waverly asserted. “And don’t drink and shoot at the same time,” she added, “Ever”.

“That does sound like me,” Wynonna admitted somewhat amused. Then she looked at the seriousness of Waverly’s face. The cuts and bruises too. She had to know what the Hell happened to her sister. She had to be there for her too.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Wynonna told her genuinely, while patting Waverly’s uninjured hand gently.

“Promise?” Waverly asked.

“Promise.” Wynonna affirmed.

“Okay,” Waverly accepted, then returned her gaze to the officer who had been quietly observing the exchange. 

Nicole privately thought to herself of words she would have with Wynonna if she were to fail to adhere to that promise. And other words she would have with the elder Earp if the cop ever caught her drinking and shooting at the same time. Returning to the present, Nicole started to question Waverly. “Waverly, do you know who attacked you?”

“Three men attacked me. I knew two of them.”

“What are the names of the ones you knew?”

Waverly breathed deeply, still wanting to deny the truth, but knowing she couldn’t. He eyes watered. A hoarse voice she barely recognized as her own flatly said their names “Champ and Pete.”

Waverly looked at her own feet. She couldn’t look her sister or her girlfriend in their eyes. Wynonna’s hand on hers tightened, too tight. “Ow!” She exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Wynonna whispered. She let go and placed the offending hand to her side as her grip continued to tighten. Her jaw locked. Waverly’s ex and an ex of her own had been the attackers, and hurt her sister badly. She didn’t even know to what extent yet. What she did know is that she really wanted to kill them, and she was picturing a thousand ways to do so in her head.

“No,” Waverly interrupted her sister’s thoughts, “I want you to hold my hand. Its… grounding” Waverly stated. It reminded her that she is here in the present, and not there with them. “Just, you know, be gentle”.

Wynonna reminded herself of her promise and that she needed to hold herself together for her sweet, darling sister, who had just been through something terrible.

“Of course,” Wynonna spoke softly as she returned her right hand to cover Waverly’s left. Her left hand remained in a tight fist. 

Nicole found herself thinking that she could do so much better in the comforting role if given the chance. She then admonished herself for having such a ridiculous thought. It wasn’t a damn competition. Not in this situation. Waverly needed her to be a good girlfriend and a good cop. Waverly also needed her sister. Waverly just stated that Champ and Pete attacked her. Her ex and her sister’s ex. She recalled the way Champ had acted at the party. He was under the influence of Bobo’s poisoned champagne then. The poison made people go crazy, but it couldn’t give a person thoughts that weren’t already there. They may have been buried beneath the surface, but the guy demonstrated he was a homophobic and chauvinistic bastard. She recalled the possessive way he would sling his arm around Waverly’s petite frame when they were still dating. It made her want to vomit. She had to collect herself again. “Champ and Pete attacked you along with a man you did not know,” Nicole repeated.

Waverly confirmed.

“Can you describe the man you did not know?” 

“Tall, white guy, full beard. Brown eyes, Brown hair, long for a guy. Brown coat. Kinda crooked nose”

“Have you seen him before?”

“Yeah, at Shorty’s. He sat with Champ and Pete earlier that night. He drank whiskey. A lot of it. He paid in cash.”

It was quiet as Nicole wrote the description.

Waverly added, “I think they called him George. I don’t know his last name. George is probably an alias or something.”

“Why do you think that?” Nicole asked

The petite woman shifted uncomfortably. “I think I’ve seen him before that evening. Not in person, well maybe around town or something, but really in a picture”. She looked significantly to Wynonna.

“You think he is a revenant,” Wynonna clarified.

“Yeah”. 

Nicole’s brown eyes briefly widened. She had stopped writing. She recalled what Doc had told her, so very briefly, about revenants. That they were demons. Wyatt Earp’s resurrected outlaws. But that was pretty much all she knew. But it made sense that the Earp descendants would be in danger because of their ancestral connection to these revenants.

“You can’t write that,” Waverly turned to her.

“I know,” she acknowledged, “I’m just going to say he was a stranger, seen socializing with Champ and Pete earlier in the night, and going by the name of George which may be an alias”.

“Okay”.

“Alright, let’s start at the beginning, what do you remember about the accident?” Nicole asked.

“Accident?” Waverly asked

“Your jeep was found sideways in a ditch. Another vehicle had impacted it.”

“I don’t think that was an accident,” Waverly told her.

“You think someone intentionally hit you?” Wynonna clarified.

“Yeah.” 

“Who?” Nicole asked.

“’George’, probably.” 

“Do you know which of your injuries were suffered from the crash?”

“My wrist was broken, I hit my head hard. Some of the bruising I guess”.

“Okay,” Nicole started which she was done with the pen, “What happened after you were hit?”

“I managed to get myself out of the jeep. It was hard ‘cause of the angle, and my wrist being broken. I tried calling for help. Calling… you, I guess, but I was struggling to work the phone with just my left hand. Before I could call, Champ and Pete pull up. Champ gets out of the vehicle. At first I think he might help me. But then…” Waverly whimpered. 

“It’s okay,” offered Wynonna, “You’re safe now. Tell us what happened.”

“He said that no one was coming to help me, especially not… my… ‘dyke' girlfriend’”

Wynonna looked at Nicole, whose face was full with compassion, hiding her anger at the slur. It was nothing she hadn’t heard before, but she knew how much it could hurt. And Waverly probably wasn’t used to it. She hoped that if properly documented they could charge the bastard with a hate crime in addition to the litany of assault charges.

“He took my phone and smashed it against the ground. He tried to get me to go in the truck. I didn’t want to go anywhere with him,” she added bitterly.

“I know, Baby Girl,” Wynonna soothed.

“He grabbed me. I pushed him away. Kicked him the balls.”

“Good for you,” her sister approved with a slight, one sided smile. That was her sister, fighting back.

“I wanted to run, but then Pete was there.” She hesitated. “Pete said some awful shit too. About Wynonna fucking her brother so he would fuck her sister. I told him that wasn’t happening. That it would be rape. He said he didn’t care. He said… he… was going to…” She paused again. “Fuck me straight.” She felt nauseated, repeating those words. The red headed cop seethed as she noted them. Wynonna couldn’t find any words of comfort. She briefly caressed Waverly’s head with her free hand.

Waverly’s breathing had become faster and sharper. Wynonna kept her hand on her sister’s but had stopped any other touching, uncertain if it was helping or hurting.

“Do you need a break?” Nicole asked Waverly, who would no longer provide either of them with eye contact.

“No, not yet.” Waverly responded.

“Okay,” Nicole started again, trying to maintain a neutral composure like she had been trained, “What happened after Pete said those things to you”.

Waverly swallowed with some difficulty. Her throat was sore.

“He grabbed me from behind as I tried to run away. I kicked him in the shins. He shoved me on the ground face first. I couldn’t get myself up. My arm hurt too much when I put pressure on it. I was really dizzy too. I turned over, but then he was on top of me. He punched me in the face and in my stomach. I tried to knock him off of me, but then he grabbed my arms and pinned me down. It really hurt because my wrist was already broken. He grabbed my head and knocked it into the ground until I passed out.”

Nicole remembered pulling up to that scene, having been informed of an accident. She wished she had gotten there sooner. She recognized Waverly’s jeep right away, and immediately her heart started pounding. When she noticed Waverly was missing, and the signs of a recent struggle she called out her name. There was no response. No one was in the other car either. She couldn’t make sense of it at the time. It had been a violent crash and both parties had left the scene. Waverly had been abducted though. She knew it. Waverly wouldn’t have simply walked off. She would have called somebody, if she was conscious. If she was alive. She called out Waverly’s name again. Still no answer. Whoever had her was presumably long gone. “Dammit” the cop cursed as her flashlight waved over the ground near the scene. Her eyes widening with worry. She could see large foot prints, a Waverly size imprint in the mud, and blood on the pavement. A broken phone. Her breathing grew heavy. “I’m going to find you,” she promised herself, as she reached for her radio and her phone to call in the abduction and request back up.

Describing the attack was exhausting for Waverly. Reliving the details was tough. She wanted to stop, but knew that if she did, she wasn’t likely to ever tell what happened.

“Take a break,” Nicole told her kindly after she finished writing the last sentence. It wasn’t a question this time.

“Okay, a quick one.” She agreed groggily. Her throat was scratchy.

“I’ll get you some water”. Wynonna informed her before gently squeezing her left hand and letting go. She walked out of the room leaving Waverly with just the concerned cop.

The silence became awkward.

“Hey,” Waverly said.

“Hey,” Nicole replied.

They looked at each other, both thinking to themselves that the other looked tired.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Waverly told her.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Nicole responded sighing heavy with relief. She reached for Waverly’s right hand, but landed on her cast.

Waverly gazed at the spot where Nicole’s hand laid. She couldn’t feel it at all. She felt a little sad about that. She wanted to feel Nicole’s touch, but also feared that it may be too much for her right now.

Nicole felt a little silly, thinking certainly there was something cleverer she could have said. Nicole saw Waverly’s eyes water a bit. She removed her hand, uncertain if it had somehow triggered the smaller woman. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be,” Waverly told her, “I’m glad I’m alive too.”

Wynonna returned with a bottle of water. “Me three,” she said, as she opened the water and placed it into Waverly’s uninjured hand. 

“You came back!” Waverly said, pleased and mildly surprised.

“Of course,” Wynonna responded, “I promised you, I’m not leaving”.

Waverly appreciated the soothing affect as the cool water ran down her throat. She took several sips before placing the water on a tray that hung over her bed. “Thank you,” she told her sister.

“Anytime,” Wynonna replied.

While the elder Earp was certainly not known for her bedside manner, Nicole had to give her credit that she clearly cared deeply for her sister and was truly trying her best to be the comforting presence Waverly needed. She hesitated before returning to the task at hand “Are you ready to continue with your statement?” She asked.

“Yes,” Waverly said, though she dreaded telling what happened next.

“What is the next thing you remember after Pete knocked you out?”

Waverly winced. Wynonna’s hand returned to hers. The younger Earp squeezed it for reassurance. “I was in the bed of his truck. Pete’s truck. I couldn’t move. I think my hands were tied or something. Champ was on top of me… between my legs. He said some nonsense about making me his.”

“Was he raping you?” Nicole asked, seeking clarification, dreading the answer.

“No, not yet. Our clothes were still on.”

Not yet, the words reverberated in Nicole’s mind.

“The… the revenant, ‘George’, he was there too.”

“In the truck?”

“Yeah,”

“Was the truck moving?”

“Yes. I don’t really know where we were going though. I assume we never left the Triangle.”

“Did George say anything?”

“He told Champ that I wasn’t his. That I belonged to him now. To George. And that George was only going to let him ‘borrow’ me because he helped get me.”

“Did he say anything to you?”

“He told me that Bobo wasn’t around to protect me or the Earp girls anymore. He said that he never got to fuck Willa like he wanted because Bobo stole her away, and now was his chance to fuck an Earp.”

Nicole exhaled heavily after writing down those words. She wanted to hold Waverly and comfort her, but she had stay composed. “What happened next?”

“I don’t know, I must have passed out again.”

“What is the next thing you remember.”

“I was in a barn. Tied up on top of some hay or something. It was scratchy. My coat was gone. My mouth was gagged. It was cold. George was straddling me. He had a knife in his hand. He kept threatening me with it. Placing it against my neck and my breast. He… he cut my clothes off.” Waverly’s eyes started to water. “All of them,” She added bitterly.

“What did he do to you?” Wynonna asked darkly.

“He…raped…me…” Waverly managed to get out before sobbing. Wynonna’s grip tightened again. The touch started to burn. Waverly pulled her hand away. “They took turns. I was in and out of consciousness, but every time I woke up, one of those bastards was on top of me.” She turned to her right side on the bed. She no longer wanted to be laying on her back, like she was on the hay. She brought her knees to her torso and hugged herself in the fetal position. Wynonna, not knowing what to do, ran a hand through her sister’s hair.

“Don’t.” Waverly snapped. “Don’t touch me right now.” 

Wynonna stepped to the other side of the bed and stood by Nicole where Waverly could see her. They both watched, helpless, as Waverly wept.

“Hey,” the redhead said soothingly, she placed her hand near Waverly uninjured hand on the bed, “You’re safe now. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Yes they can!” Waverly shouted between cries. “They’re still out there, aren’t they?” She voiced her fear.

“They aren’t coming for you in here. I will send them to Hell,” Wynonna declared placing her hand on the handle of Peacemaker, which remained at her hip.

“We’re going to get them,” Nicole affirmed. “If it helps I’ll tell Nedley right now to arrest Champ and Pete since you were able to identify them as your attackers.” She really wanted to be the cop to take those two down, but she knew that would be inappropriate. Besides, Waverly needed her here.

“Do that”. Waverly said a little more calmly.

Nicole got on her radio and relayed the message. They heard Nedley’s confirmation.

“What about George?” Waverly asked.

“I’ll take care of George.” Wynonna replied, “I’ll make sure he suffers for what he did to you before he goes to Hell. I’ll go right now with Doc and Dolls, unless you still need me here,” She offered.

Waverly thought about it as she sniffled one last time. She turned to her back again and sat in the bed as best she could. She took a few more sips of her water.

“Yeah, you can go.” She told her sister, “As long as Nicole stays”. 

“I’m here,” Nicole said, her hand still in place on the bed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ll let you know when we get him,” Wynonna told the redhead, as Waverly didn’t have a phone right now. Nicole nodded. Wynonna left the room trying to not look too excited about shooting that damn revenant. 

Nicole regarded Waverly. Waverly was looking past her. She followed the gaze out the window where a small bird chirped. Nicole looked back at Waverly, whose expression had lightened a bit. The redhead breathed out a sigh, grateful that her girlfriend who had just been through something terrible, could still find some relief in the small joys of life. 

Waverly made eye contact with taller woman. “Come over here,” Waverly invited while patting the bed with her uninjured hand. Nicole didn’t hesitate. She stepped to the opposite side of the bed and grasped the hand that the small brunette offered her. She sat in the chair that Wynonna had been sitting in earlier.

Now that she was in the comforting role, Nicole struggled to find words too. So she lightly massaged the uninjured hand and brought it to her lips in a motion that she hoped Waverly would find loving and not creepy. The adoring look that the smaller woman gave her assured her that Waverly appreciated the gesture. The look soon faded though. Nicole was tempted to ask what was wrong, but that would sound stupid when speaking with a victim of rape.

“Um,” Waverly started nervously, “There’s something I need to tell you”.

Nicole nodded patiently. Waverly had released her hand, which Nicole felt indicated she didn’t want to be touched anymore. She placed her own hands on her belt buckle.

“It can’t go in the statement” Waverly announced.

“Okay.” 

“I think… George… I think he did something to me. Besides the… rape” Waverly stated.

Nicole was a little confused. What more could the revenant have done? She wondered to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed with concern and puzzlement. 

“What did he do?” She questioned.

“At one point, when he was on top of me, he turned really hot, like heat hot. Hotter than any human would get. I thought it would burn me. And then his  
eyes turned red. He forced me to stare right into them. When I did, I couldn’t stop staring, no matter how much I wanted to. It’s like he hypnotized me or something. I think he did something to my mind.”

Nicole tried to digest this, wishing that Wynonna was still here, or someone more knowledgeable of the revenants and their powers than she was. “What makes you think that? What could he have done?” the redhead asked apprehensively.

“He is in my nightmares,” Waverly admitted. “I can’t get any rest, because he is there. Whispering to me. Making me relive… everything horrible that has ever happened to me.” The smaller girl sobbed. “He manipulates my memories, making me believe that I was the one that shot daddy, and that Wynonna left because of me, and that Willa killed you when she shot at you.” Waverly continued to weep.

“Hey,” Nicole reassured, “None of that is true”. She placed her hand on the bed again. 

Waverly grasped it and squeezed tight. “I know. I keep seeing it though”. She couldn’t describe the horror of seeing her beloved’s body, bleeding and lifeless on the floor.

“It’s normal to have nightmares after traumatic events” Nicole said.

Waverly scoffed. “Not like these”. She said as she let go of Nicole’s hand. She placed her left arm over her stomach and gripped the blanket instead. Her head turned toward the window again.

Nicole became aware that had been a stupid thing to say. She had tried to normalize Waverly’s experience, but instead Waverly felt dismissed. “I’m sorry,” Nicole told her girlfriend, “I didn’t mean it like that,” she paused hoping that Waverly would at least give her eye contact again. “I believe you”.

That was what Waverly needed to hear, she looked at Nicole again. “You do?”

“Yes, Sweetie,” Nicole stated. “Thanks for telling me”. Waverly’s hand had returned to hers.

“So tired,” Waverly said groggily. She closed her eyes. The wetness that had gathered there escaped into tears that silently ran down her cheek.

Nicole fetched a tissue from her pocket and softly wiped the tear stricken face. “Sleep, baby,” she gently encouraged.

“Scared,” the younger woman stated, “Night…mare”.

Nicole was uncertain if Waverly was referring to the nightmare she just experienced in real life or if she was scared of nightmares she reported was having, as she slept.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, as she took her left hand and gently caressed the smaller woman’s forehead and head. “You’re safe now. I’m here. I’m going to protect you,” she said earnestly. She leaned forward and kissed her brow.

“Mmm, ” the smaller girl hummed before dozing off. Nicole stayed by her side, hoping she was providing comfort as she continued to softly pet the light brown hair with the hand that wasn’t holding Waverly’s.

Gus quietly reentered the room. Nicole anxiously let go of Waverly, and scrambled to make it appear as though she was still there in some sort of official capacity. This resulted in a clipboard being knocked on the floor making a louder sound then the redhead would have like. The cop covered her mouth and peered wide eyed at Waverly, who managed to remain asleep.

Gus put a finger to her own mouth, “Shh” she hushed, recognizing Nicole’s klutziness as nervousness. “There is no need to hide from me how much you care for Waverly,” Gus reassured kindly, “Who do you think told her to go after who she wants,” Gus winked.

Nicole’s relief was visible. Gus knew about them and was supportive. “Thank you,” the red head said as she return her hand to Waverly’s.

She's been through something terrible, hasn’t she?” Gus asked, her expression showing more seriousness and concern now.

“Yes,” Nicole whispered in affirmation.

“Was she… raped?” Gus asked. She had been at the hospital and overheard when Nicole demanded that Wynonna as Waverly’s next of kin, request that a rape kit be done. Waverly was still unconscious at the time and couldn’t consent to it herself. Such things were time sensitive, and they were uncertain when Waverly might wake up. The kit hadn’t been tested yet though.

“Yes,” Nicole responded sadly.

Gus stood next to her as they both watched Waverly, who at this time appeared to be peacefully sleeping.

“Who?” questioned the older woman. 

“Champ, Pete, and,” Nicole hesitated, “One of their acquaintances”.

Gus was stunned. She sat in the chair behind her. “I knew Champ was no good for her, but I never imagined… he would…”

“I know,” Nicole stated.

Nicole’s radio blared, “We got Champ and Pete,” Sheriff Nedley’s voice informed, “Idiots tried to leave the county. We chased them down though. Gonna let the lawyers know so that they hopefully don’t make bail.”

“Good,” The redhead replied.

“Tell Waverly to rest easy.” Nedley added, knowing his deputy was unlikely to leave the girl’s bedside at any point soon. He liked the youngest Earp. Her sister had given him a world of trouble back in the day, but Waverly was nothing but sweet.

“Will do,” Nicole confirmed. She placed the radio back in its holster. “They got them,” Nicole said aloud. The older woman nodded. Gus had probably overheard anyway, but Nicole wanted it spoken for her own reassurances. Champ and Pete were in a cell and George would be on his way to Hell shortly.


	3. The Connection

Doc was able to identify the revenant in question after Wynonna shared his description. His real name was Amherst Reedy. A serial rapist and murderer back in the day. They went to track him down at the trailer park that used to be owned by Bobo. The place was a wreck. More of a mess than it used to be when Bobo was keeping some sense of order. Wynonna never figured the bastard would be missed. Doc and Dolls carried some big ass guns that could at least temporarily put the revenants down if needed. Wynonna demanded that they bring her Reedy. They were not very cooperative at first. Doc and Dolls showed off their gun slinging skills and half the crowd was on the ground. “Don’t make me ask again,” Wynonna threatened. A cowardly sort of man nervously pointed them in the direction of Reedy’s trailer. The trio busted in. 

The man sat comfortably on his beat up sofa and laughed at them. “You can’t hurt me,” He sneered.

Wynonna put Peacemaker to his head. This was too simple though. He should have to suffer first. She would make an example of him. She would show the revenants what would happen if they hurt her family. Stand up,” she demanded.

He shrugged and did so.

Dolls cuffed his hands behind his back.

Wynonna pushed him out of trailer, violently enough that he landed on his face. She then kicked him in the stomach before pulling his hair until he was standing again. He just kept laughing. Which annoyed Wynonna to no end. She shoved him into the truck.

*****

At the hospital Waverly moaned and convulsed in pain. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, so Nicole and Gus thought she was still sleeping.

“Wake up, baby,” Nicole urged, “You’re having a nightmare.” 

Waverly woke with a gasp. The sudden movement startling Nicole and Gus. She clutched her stomach which felt like it had just been kicked, hard. “I’m gonna be sick!” she warned.

Gus handed her a bin, just in time. Waverly hurled into it.

*****

Reedy vomited over the edge of the truck bed.

“Kicked him a little hard, didn’t you,” Doc told Wynonna, who didn’t take her eyes of her sister’s rapist.

“He deserved it.”

Doc didn’t argue. Dolls got in the driver’s seat. “Where are we taking him?”

“Edge of the Triangle” Wynonna replied evenly. She picked up her phone, remembering that she had agreed to inform Nicole when they found the revenant.

*****

Nicole’s phone chirped. It wasn’t a call. Just a text.

WYNONNA: Got him

NICOLE: Good. I’ll let Waves know 

“Hey baby,” Nicole said, rubbing Waverly’s back. A nurse came to take care of the bin. She replaced it with a clean one, just in case. “They found ‘George’”.

Waverly’s breathing was heavy. Her eyes were bloodshot as she looked up toward Nicole. “He’s not dead yet is he,” She stated. She could still feel his presence somehow.

Nicole texted Wynonna back:

NICOLE: Did you kill him yet?

*****

Wynonna, knowing that Nicole may try to get more details, but too frustrated to type those out herself or make a damn phone call handed the phone to Doc.

“How do I work this thing?” the ageless man questioned while scrutinizing the screen.

“Just put your finger on the letter you want,” the angry brunette instructed.

Doc was slow at responding, but finally managed to type something in. “How do I get the punctuation”

“Don’t bother with the damn punctuation,” Wynonna responded, thinking it would have been easier to just reply herself.

“Now what?” Doc asked, when satisfied with his message.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, “Press send”. 

“Ah,” He saw the required button and pushed it, looking mighty pleased at himself.

WYNONNA: Getting there

In the truck bed Wynonna glared at a still laughing revenant. “You’ll be done laughing in a bit, when you start screaming,” she told him with satisfaction and anticipation. She could see the Purgatory sign marking the line.

A few minutes later he was screaming in pain as his flesh burned.

*****

“No, he’s not dead yet. Wynonna is taking care of it.” Nicole reassured Waverly.

Waverly writhed in pain, screaming herself. Nicole had no idea what was happening as she and Gus tried to console her. “It burns! It burns!” She yelled as she continued to thrash against the bed and threw off her blanket.

Nurses came in. They increased her morphine. It didn't do any good. They tried to restrain her when they were equally unsuccessful at calming the young woman. “You’re not touching her!” Nicole scolded them loudly, “You’re not restraining a rape victim,” she told them. They offered to have her sedated instead. “Back off!” the cop demanded angrily. The nurses left the room shaking their heads and muttering something about crazy cops.

“Stop!” Waverly shouted.

Nicole returned her full attention to Waverly. “How do I stop it?” Nicole asked frantically, “What do you need?” She was desperate to help the woman in agony.

“Stop...Wyn…nonna!”

Nicole took her phone out. She was done with the stupid texting. She called Wynonna.

*****

Dolls had stopped the truck right outside the line.

“Hmm. Incoming call,” Doc indicated, showing the phone to the man sitting next to him. He was clueless as to how to answer Wynonna’s so-called smart phone.

“Give that to me.” Dolls demanded grabbing the phone and answering the call. Before he could say anything he heard yelling. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you dickheads are doing, but you have to stop! It’s hurting Waverly!” Nicole’s urgent shouting stressed over the phone. No time for greetings.

Meanwhile Wynonna stood up in the bed of the halted truck and aimed peacemaker at the screaming revenant. “I hope you never know peace,” she told him honestly as she cocked the gun. It wasn’t her usual line.

Dolls heard Waverly’s screaming mirroring those of the revenant in the background of the call.

“They’re connected somehow,” Nicole informed him.

Dolls threw the phone back to Doc, telling him to keep her on the line. As quick as possible he turned the truck back on. He turned it around facing Purgatory again, and drove back into the Triangle. He stopped the vehicle again.

The sudden movement had caused Wynonna to misfire the gun and fall in the back of the truck. She pulled herself back up to a sitting position. “What the fuck, Dolls!”

“Waverly and this guy have some kind of connection. She can feel his pain.” Dolls explained.

“Shit,” she exclaimed, a wave of nausea and guilt came over her.

“You can’t kill him until we know it’s not going to hurt or kill her.”

Wynonna sharply exhaled and groaned. “What the fuck did you do to her”, she yelled at the revenant whose burnt skin still smoked a little. The odor was strong.

The revenant snickered again. “What did 'you' do to her?” he taunted his retort, and grinned.

“So, she can feel your pain, but you can’t feel hers” Wynonna commented with disgust. “Fucking coward,” she spat.

He coughed as he recovered from his brief visit over the line, “You don’t like my insurance policy?” He mocked, “What a shame”.

Wynonna grunted and got out of the truck bed. She walked down the road, kicking at the pavement while yelling and cursing at nobody in particular.

Dolls drove up to her. “Hey, let’s dump this guy in the cell at the Black Badge office and go back to check on Waverly.”

Wynonna looked into the distance, not allowing the men to see the wetness in her eyes. “Yeah,” she said, somewhat defeated, “okay”.

Doc got out of the passenger’s seat and into the bed of the truck to keep an eye on their prisoner. Wynonna stepped into the passengers’ seat, her gaze remaining far off.


	4. The Three-Eyed Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinda long chapter with not much action but some sweet moments.

The worst of it was over for Waverly. She still felt the aftereffects though. She tried to catch her breath. She felt hot and her flesh still stung all as thought her body had been scorched, but there were no physical burns. She asked for several icepacks anyway. She was starting to feel loopy from the extra morphine. She requested the dose be decreased again. 

About 45 minutes later Dolls and Wynonna returned to the hospital room. Doc decided to continue to keep watch at the station. Wynonna almost ran into the room.

“Are you okay, Baby Girl?” She asked frantically.

Nicole shushed the brunette, “She just got back to sleep”. Gus had left again after Waverly went back to sleep. She preferred to be less involved when it came to the weird stuff. She cared deeply for the Earp sisters, especially the little one which she and her husband had raised since a young age. That said, the whole Earp curse thing was something she preferred to avoid.

Wynonna sat down and tried to calm herself. Man could she use some booze right now, she thought to herself. She resisted the urge though. Waverly didn’t need more drunken assholes around her right now. Waverly needed her sober and focused. She didn’t see any further physical injuries to her sister, for which she felt some relief. She would have enough scars. She did see the ice packs placed in a variety of places.

“What happened?” Wynonna asked.

“She was in a lot a pain.” Nicole reported, “She yelled and shook.” Nicole became tearful as she recalled witnessing the agony her beloved had been in. “She said it felt like she was burning all over.”

“I’m so sorry,” Wynonna stated. She placed a kiss on her sister’s forehead. 

Nicole was tempted to place blame, but she knew better. Waverly was only going to get through this with all her supports at her side. She didn’t need any more conflict. “You wanted your revenge”. She said calmly, understanding, “You didn’t know”.

Nicole was kind. Too kind sometimes. Wynonna would still blame herself for causing her only living sister further agony. A torchure that had been described as ‘Hell on Earth’. Yeah, she caused Waverly that pain. Wynonna wasn’t one for sitting still though. “What are we going to do about this damn connection they have?” She asked.

“You’re not going to like this answer, but I think Melany can help.” Dolls offered.

“The Three-Eyed Therapist?” Wynonna questioned incredulously, “How can she help?”

“Do you really need to call her that?” Dolls asked.

“Maybe I just like the alliteration,” the elder Earp retorted.

“Well, don’t underestimate her,” the man warned. “She has abilities I barely understand. And it took a lot of guts for her to show her demon part to the person who carries Peacemaker.” 

“What are these abilities?” 

“Some might call it clairvoyance” Dolls said, “Telepathy, premonitions” He maintained his monotone as he continued. Wynonna raised her eyebrows at him with disbelief. “Yeah, be careful of those.” He added, as though from personal experience.

“What, did you sleep with her or something?” the brunette scoffed.

“Ha ha,” Dolls droned, “don’t think I’m her type.”

“So… she can read my mind?” Wynonna questioned.

“Oh, believe me, she already has”. Dolls replied. Wynonna scowled. “She is probably outside the door right now waiting to be invited back in.” 

Wynonna walked past her boss to the entrance to the room. She opened the door and peaked out. “Hey Melany.” She muttered passively.

The therapist was standing nearby with her arms crossed over her chest, not looking especially busy. Nonetheless she feigned surprise, “Oh, Wynonna,” she greeted, “Can I help you?”

“Get in here and you tell me if you can help my sister,” She demanded.

“Certainly”, the therapist agreed politely as she walked through the door. She removed her hat, placing it on the windowsill, once again revealing the unnerving purple third eye and matching tress of hair.

Melany regarded the slumbering Waverly. “She’s feeling cold now,” she informed, “we can remove the ice packs, and maybe give her another blanket.”

Nicole and Wynonna completed the requested tasks to make the younger Earp more comfortable.

“What now?” the elder Earp asked.

“Well,” Melany started, “it helps that she is asleep now. She needs her rest. But I’ll need her awake before I can help her”.

“Why?” Wynonna asked, “Can’t you read her mind or something.”

“I can,” Melany affirmed, “yet honestly a lot of the things I pick up on are accidental or just basic empathy,” she explained, “To delve further here I need the patient’s consent. The treatment I offer can be considered… invasive.” 

“So, were just supposed to wait,” Wynonna complained.

“I can place a temporary mental shield so her sleep can actually be restful,” the therapist declared, “Let her rest. She needs it.” Wynonna accepted this with a curt nod. Then, strangely enough, the three-eyed woman pulled a small dream catcher out of her pocket, and with nowhere else to place it, hung it on the IV pole near the bed. Both the redhead and the dark brunette stared at her with skepticism. “Don’t doubt the old ways,” she told them. 

She watched as Melany placed a hand a couple centimeters away from her sister’s forehead. She drew a five pointed star in the air with her index finger. When she was done it appeared as though Waverly was breathing easier. Eventually her heart rate slowed as well. The redhead standing by the Earp’s side sighed with relief.

After placing the block the therapist left, promising to return when needed. She would know when, she claimed.

As the youngest Earp slept, Wynonna paced. Nicole crossed her arms and stood by the window. Dolls left too, to help keep an eye on the revenant at the station with Doc. Gus brought some food for the ladies, but only stayed long enough to glare at Wynonna until she finally ate it. Nicole was somewhat more cooperative and appreciative. She at least could acknowledge that to take care of Waverly, she would need to keep her own strength up. 

Eventually Wynonna and Nicole took shifts napping in a reclining chair that allowed one guest to sleep. The other stayed awake. They agreed that one of them should remain alert incase Waverly awoke and needed anything.

It was about three hours before the small brunette groggily opened her eyes. Wynonna was snoring in the reclined chair next to her. Nicole stood when she noticed the small movement indicating Waverly’s wakefulness.

“Hey Baby,” Nicole greeted softly. 

Waverly made eye contact and gave a brief yet sad smile in return. 

“How are you feeling?”

Waverly grimaced. In a still hoarse voice she replied, “Like I was run over, assaulted, and then burnt alive.”

Nicole didn’t know how to react to that very honest answer. Her eyebrows knit with concern and she slowly responded, “Yeah.” 

“Feels like I finally got some sleep though,” Waverly added.

“That’s good”. The taller woman was glad that whatever the therapist did appeared to have worked.

“Did you?” the shorter woman asked.

“Some,” Nicole answered. “Wynonna and I took shifts,” she explained.

“Oh,” Waverly accepted. She gazed over her somewhat disheveled girlfriend, realizing she hadn’t left her side since finding her in that barn. “You didn’t have to…” the comment ended a little abruptly, with a forced exhale. Waverly glanced away, breaking eye contact. He gaze went to her slumbering sister, then beyond her to the window which had been blinded to her disappointment.

“Didn’t have to what?” asked a confused Nicole.

“Stay.” 

The redhead was a little hurt, uncertain of where this was coming from. Was she not wanted here?

“You’re still in your uniform,” Waverly commented. 

“Yeah, guess I’m off duty now, but haven’t had the chance to go home and change.”

“You did though". Waverly didn’t say it meanly, though it came across as a little short.

Nicole observed the face of her girlfriend. Sullen, though not angry. “Do you not want me here?” she asked directly, her pain evident in a slight, unintended oscillation in her voice.

“No, that’s not it,” the youngest Earp replied. She patted the side of her bed with her left hand, “Come here,” she requested. 

Nicole complied, sitting on the indicated side of the bed, and turning to face Waverly who offered her hand. Nicole gently grasped it with both of hers. “What do you need from me?”

“I need you to take care of you,” Waverly told her. “You look exhausted. You need real sleep as much as I do.”

Nicole considered this. The thought of a shower and a bed were very tempting. Yet she still wanted to be by Waverly. She wouldn’t be satisfied that Waverly was okay, unless she was present to ensure it. “I want to be here with you,” Nicole reasoned. “For you.”

“I know. And you are, Nicole.” Waverly assured, yet her face scrunched into a pained wince. “I need you here as Nicole, my girlfriend, not Officer Haught, the cop.”

Nicole slowly nodded with understanding. Her uniform was a symbol of her profession, and that was a reminder of the crime that Waverly had endured. “Okay,” she agreed. “I’ll go home and change”.

“And sleep” Waverly insisted.

“Sure, but only if you do too,” Nicole assented, "You've only had about three hours" she added. “Is there anything else you need while I’m out?”

Waverly hesitated a moment. “Yeah, I need some underwear,” she requested awkwardly. She couldn’t describe how unnerving it was to be without it after what had happened. To be dressed in a loose fitting hospital robe that was constantly riding up, and literally nothing else made her feel extremely vulnerable. “And some clothes for when I’m discharged, which is going to be soon,” she said with determination.

“Are you sure that is something you want me to do, not Wynonna?” asked the redhead.

“Believe me, I would much prefer that my girlfriend sneak a peek at my panty drawer than my sister,” Waverly declared.

Nicole pursed her lips, as her brown eyes widened a bit, “Right”.

“You’ll need a key to the homestead,” Waverly said. “Hmm,” she thought, “I don’t even know where my purse is.” She said with mild panic. Last she had it was in the Jeep.

“We have some of your possessions collected from the scenes. They are at the station,” Nicole assured.

“As…evidence?” Waverly asked, shuddering.

“Some of it,” Nicole confirmed, “Your clothes and such, but your purse is there more for safe keeping.”

“Can you get it? My key to the homestead should be in there. You can borrow it.” 

The taller woman nodded and stood. She let go of the brunette’s hand, but not before gently grazing it with her lips. This elicited a small smile from the youngest Earp. “I shall return shortly,” Nicole told her.

Waverly raised her eyebrows, “No sooner than eight hours,” she responded. “Sleep,” she insisted.

The redhead nodded. “Alright,” she reluctantly agreed. “I’m keeping my phone on, so have your sister call me if you need anything.”

“Fine,” Waverly agreed.

Nicole caressed the smaller woman’s cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned forward, their lips inches apart. The touch seemed so natural at first, but then she paused, catching herself before they kissed. She feared triggering the younger woman. She moved her head upward, placing her lips fleetingly on her beloved’s forehead instead. When they pulled apart she saw a wetness in Waverly’s eyes. There was something else too. Sadness or longing? She couldn’t tell. Maybe some of both. Whatever it was, the expression broke her heart, and she hoped her actions hadn’t been the cause of it. “I’ll see you later,” she said her farewell, trying not to choke. She barely heard the soft response, before forcing herself to leave the room.

When the door shut, a bleary eyed Wynonna spoke, “Did you want her to kiss you for real before she left?” the elder sister asked sleepily.

Waverly bobbed her head slowly, “Yes”. She was uncertain how much of the previous conversation her sister had heard.

Blue eyes brightened immediately. “I’m on it,” Wynonna assured confidently as she stood and dashed toward the door. She made it a few steps out of the room before calling out, “Officer Haught!”

The formality caught Nicole’s attention. She turned around wide eyed, certain she was in trouble somehow. The elder Earp sister may as well have called her by her full name including her middle.

“I expect you to go back in there and kiss Waverly like you mean it!”

The redhead blinked. “Is that what she wants?” she questioned.

Wynonna nodded.

Nicole eagerly reentered the room. She swiftly returned to the bedside and beamed at Waverly. She placed one hand on her cheek again as the other found an appropriate place on the smaller woman’s shoulder. She leaned down as Waverly lifted her head slightly. Their lips met finally, and both women were able to find relief in this. Waverly became dizzy with the effort of holding up her head with so much morphine still in her system. She leaned back again, but with her uninjured hand affectionately pulled Nicole with her, sustaining the kiss, pleased that it still felt good to touch her girlfriend. To be touched tenderly. When it ended the redhead placed gentle smooches on both cheeks and her forehead. She pulled away still smiling and Waverly reflected it. Nicole pushed herself away from the bed. Her heart a little lighter, she repeated her farewell with more cheer this time. 

As she exited the room Wynonna asked if her mission was accomplished. She confirmed it had been. Wynonna handed her a key to the homestead, “In case you are unable to locate Waverly’s,” she explained. Nicole was about to turn to leave the hospital, but the dark haired brunette halted her and gave her a stormy blue glare, “I’m glad she trusts you,” Wynonna stated, though her voice was flat and stern and her expression stoic. 

The redhead agreed, but also heard the unsaid threat of what would happen if she were to break that trust. While hoping she was undeserving of such a threat, she was grateful that Waverly had such strong protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having some writer's block here. If you have ideas of where this should go let me know. All feedback and comments appreciated!


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but maybe I'll finally get somewhere in the next one....

When Nicole returned only seven and half hours later, she heard arguing. She burst into the room with a scowl and strode to the bedside. She saw that Melany had returned. Waverly was awake and watching her sister berate the three-eyed woman.

“This plan sucks! We’re not doing anything that could hurt her further!” Wynonna yelled as her pent up frustration got the better of her. Her hands coiled into tight fists.

Nicole didn’t like the sound of this plan either, though she knew none of the details. She glanced at Waverly, who looked sad and pensive. Waverly only briefly returned her gaze. Just enough to acknowledge her before they heard a grunt and a bang. The loud bang startled the younger Earp, who shuddered.

Nicole turned to see that Wynonna was rubbing her knuckles and there was small dent in the wall. Wynonna had been maintaining herself fairly well, but the whole situation was too much. Her guilt over failing to protect her sister and her anger at the revenant who continues to hurt Waverly though some psychic connection was overwhelming. She momentarily lost control and took it out on the wall.

“Wynonna!” Nicole called her name through an intimidating grimace and locked eyes with the dark haired woman while placing a reassuring hand on Waverly’s forearm. “Get it together before I arrest you for destroying hospital property!” she admonished, “You’re scaring her!”

Wynonna closed her eyes briefly and inhaled sharply before returning her attention to her sister. “Sorry Babygirl,” she said softly.

“I’m alright,” Waverly responded. She did feel a little jumpy. She supposed that was normal considering the attack she had endured. That it was noticed and Nicole’s well-meant declaration just made her think they thought her to be fragile. A thought that only increased her frustration. She alternated between looking at her sister and looking at her girlfriend. 

There was an awkward silence before Nicole asked about what was going on. “So what is this plan that has you so riled up?” she asked Wynonna.

Wynonna simply stared at the therapist who answered. “I can break the connection between Waverly and the revenant, but the best way to do so includes going into Waverly’s dreams to essentially correct the content he has corrupted before terminating the bond. It is also easier and more likely to work if I’m able to physically touch both parties at the same time.”

“What?” Nicole now understood Wynonna’s concern with the plan. It required that Waverly be not only in the same room as, but within close proximity to her attacker.

“It’s not happening.” Wynonna declared.

“What are the other choices?” Nicole asked. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Waverly chimed in. “This is happening,” she told them while glaring at her sister. She was nervous about facing the rapist, but accepted it was inevitable. 

“Waves…” the older Earp started.

“Don’t argue with me,” Waverly interrupted sternly. "I need him to get the Hell out of my head!" she added urgently. The darker brunette clenched her jaw. The redhead peered at her girlfriend with knit eyebrows. “I’m getting out of here," the youngest Earp demanded. "We’re going to the station, and we are getting this done once and for all,” she told them with firmness and agitation. “Tell a nurse to disconnect the IV,” she directed Wynonna. She turned to Nicole. “Thanks for bringing my clothes,” she said more sweetly.

“Sure,” Nicole responded, while placing the small bag she had nearly forgotten about on the bed.

“Melany,” she addressed the therapist.

“Time to go. I know.” The woman left to give Waverly some privacy.

When the door was closed Nicole, as requested, assisted Waverly with getting underwear on. Waverly would have preferred to do so herself, but with her injuries it was difficult. Nicole winced when she saw the dark bruises on Waverly’s knees and the bandages covering cuts on Waverly’s thighs. She kept silent though. Waverly sighed heavily when the task was complete. She leaned back in the bed, biting her lip to try to prevent herself from becoming tearful again. 

Nicole could tell she was upset or in pain. “You okay?” she asked, trying to remain casual. Waverly nodded.

Wynonna returned with a nurse. The nurse said something about leaving before a doctor recommended discharge. Wynonna forcefully reminded said nurse that Waverly was going to make her own choices and if her sister didn’t want to be in a hospital any more than they were going to leave with or without nurse’s help. The nurse reluctantly disconnected the IV drip and offered to see about a doctor prescribing pain meds before Waverly left. The youngest Earp declined, despite feeling shooting pains in her pelvis and ribs as she sat up. She allowed Nicole to help her dress so she didn’t have to fumble too much putting on clothes with a broken arm. She stood and stepped toward the exit with her sister and girlfriend on either side. 

Despite hurting, Waverly was determined to walk out of the hospital without any assistance. She was slow yet steady as they found their way to the parking lot. She winced while sitting in the vehicle. The pressure on her healing pelvis was uncomfortable. She tried to position herself to alleviate it. The other two women noticed her discomfort but kept quiet. Nicole noted that she should get one of the 'u' shaped cushions for Waverly. The redhead drove the group to the station. The therapist met them there. Prompt as ever. They entered the Black Badge Offices and greeted Doc and Dolls.


	6. The Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly selects an ally to assist with breaking the psychic link. They go in. It gets weird.

“Before we go in,” Melany started, “there’s one more thing we should discuss,” she told Waverly.

“What?” the younger Earp asked impatiently. She wanted to get this shit show on the road.

“Who will be your ally?”

“What?” she repeated

“I can bring one other person into the link. They could provide assistance with battling your nightmares. It’s best if someone you have a close personal connection with comes along. They can be more effective than just me.”

“But they would see…everything,” Waverly supposed.

“Yes,” the therapist confirmed, “It is very intimate.”

Waverly considered for a moment what all her nightmares entailed.

“Waves, I’ll do it,” Wynonna offered.

Waverly couldn’t let Wynonna revisit the pain of their childhood, which is where the nightmares manipulated by the demon went. “No,” she refused, looking to the floor, not wishing to see her sister’s pained expression.

“You don’t have to do this alone,” the elder Earp told her sister with earnest.

“I’m trying to protect you,” the younger sister responded. “I don’t want you to have to relive….”

Wynonna understood what Waverly was doing and tried to accept it with a nod. If the situation were reversed, she wasn’t certain she would want Waverly joining a link with her. Despite all their shared experiences, their relationship still needed boundaries and privacy. She certainly valued her own secrets.

Nicole offered as well. 

“I cannot ask this of you,” Waverly responded.

“I wanna help,” Nicole informed her.

“I know.”

“Like Wynonna said, you don’t have to be alone” the redhead repeated.

Waverly gave her eye contact and saw the care she held etched on her face. “You would see everything,” Waverly said, “My deepest fears. My worst memories. My most terrifying nightmares.” she thought out loud.

The taller woman shifted uncomfortably under her wounded lover’s gaze, eventually understanding there was a silent question there, of how much of Waverly’s darkness she would be able to accept. An inquiry that required her answer. “Let me in,” she responded. “I will remain by your side, no matter what ugliness I see.”

Wynonna would usually mock belch at this point, but this time she took Haught seriously. She actually kind of wanted the cop to melt her sister’s heart if that’s what would get Waverly to accept her help. She thought she could see it happening as the younger Earp exhaled slowly.

“Alright, you’re in, Nicole,” Waverly accepted. “But after this you owe me your whole frickin’ life story and a bottle of amaretto”.

The redhead chuckled, “Agreed”.

***

Nicole found herself sitting on a sofa in the BBD office next to Waverly who was clutching her hand. Nearby the revenant, Reedy, sat on a chair that he was secured tightly to with rope and cuffs. “It’s okay,” she assured Waverly. The smaller woman could barely hear her over the sound of her own racing heart.

“Hello again, sweet thing,” he leered at Waverly. Making every single person in the room want to hit him. The brunette wanted to vomit. She looked away, shivering and shrinking into the couch.

“Don’t speak to her!” The redhead defended as she glared at the demon.

He laughed in response.

Doc nearly lost his cool and went after him until Wynonna restrained him. “You hurt him, you hurt her,” she reminded him. He grunted angrily, but accepted this. Wynonna let him go. He went to a desk drawer and grabbed some duct tape. “He doesn’t needs his mouth for this, does he?”

“Nope!” Melany confirmed that indeed he did not. 

Doc ripped off a piece of tape and stuck it over the revenant’s mouth.

“Much better,” Dolls approved.

Melany positioned a chair so that she faced Reedy and Waverly. The purple eye bore into the revenant, unnerving him. The therapist placed her right hand over it. When she removed it the eye ball had somehow melded in the palm instead of her forehead. Surprised faces watched as the empty socket in her head closed itself and disappeared. Melanie stood and stepped toward the demon who was clearly appalled and terrified. His shriek was muffled by the tape. She placed her hand within inches of his eyes forcing him to gaze upon the violet iris. The index and middle finger of her other hand landed on his temples. “Sleep,” she commanded him calmly. He immediately slumped against the chair with his eyes shut.

Everyone else in the room had their jaws agape. “So, that’s the first step,” she told them.

“Hypnosis?” Dolls asked.

“Something like that,” she confirmed. “Waverly, you’re next. Are you ready?”

The short brunette hesitated.

“We’re all here for you,” her sister reminded her softly.

Waverly nodded, “I’m ready.”

Melany put the younger Earp to sleep using the same method. Waverly collapsed against Nicole who held her quite willingly.

“Are you comfortable?” Melany asked the redhead.

“Yes.”

“Good, keep holding on to her,” the therapist advised, “the touch is important, as I will only be in physical contact with the revenant and Waverly. You will be in the link through Waverly,” she explained.

Nicole didn’t really require being told to keep holding onto Waverly. She could do that like it was her job. Especially if it was her job. She simply nuzzled into the smaller woman indicating her understanding. Moments later she was staring into the purple iris, and then she was out.

***

Someone was screaming. It was dark and hazy. As Nicole’s sight adjusted, she vaguely recognized the Earp house. It was a wreck though. There were signs of a struggle, and the décor, well, it definitely didn’t have the personal touch of the youngest Earp. 

Looking around she saw a small child hiding as an adolescent yelled out the window for her father and sister. Nicole ran to the window as well and saw the group of revenants dragging off the missing family members. This was obviously Waverly’s recollection of the night. She went toward where the small child was hiding behind some furniture. Just as the tiny blond Waverly was about to pick up Peacemaker, Nicole kicked the gun out of the child’s reach. As Nicole’s attention was on the girl, she heard a gunshot. Wynonna had fired the gun, accidentally killing her father. 

“Daddy!” Nicole heard little Waverly yell out. 

The redhead tried to embrace her, comfort her, she must have been invisible to her though. The girl kept yelling, reaching out, then sobbing. Nicole heard a voice telling her to keep holding onto Waverly, so that’s what she did. She held the hysterical child close to her heart. She tried to find words to comfort her, but what does one say to a traumatized child who lost most of her family in a single moment. She was uncertain she would be heard anyway. Waverly’s screaming lead to exhausted crying. The scene darkened.

When it brightened again the sisters were older. All three of them. And they were at the station in formal dresses. She recognized the scene and allowed herself a moment to swoon over how great Waverly looked in that mermaid dress. This time she was closer to the sisters. She could hear what they were arguing about: Peacemaker and Bobo. Waverly had taken the gun from Willa. Clever, Nicole thought to herself. But Willa had another one, and though it wouldn’t send demons to hell it could certainly kill humans. Nicole knew from personal experience that the eldest Earp had deadly accuracy. 

Nicole placed herself in front of Waverly, to protect her as the gun was aimed toward her. She was still invisible though, and the sisters continued as though she wasn’t there. Waverly’s cell went off. Nicole watched as someone she recognized from the mirror walked in on the scene. “I knew I recognized that ring tone,” both Haughts said simultaneously. 

“Woah,” said the one in uniform as she saw the gun.

Willa pointed it directly at her and threatened to “punch a bunch of holes in Waverly’s girlfriend”.

“Girlfriend?” Wynonna questioned.

“Kind of,” Waverly replied. Nicole recalled feeling wounded by the non-commitment at the time, but now felt guilty about that. Clearly coming out to family was better done under calmer circumstances. 

Wynonna didn’t believe Willa would shoot. Waverly knew she would. That she could be that cruel. Nicole watched the scene unfold from a different perspective this time. As she stood protectively by Waverly she heard as the youngest Earp begged Wynonna to give Willa Peacemaker to save Nicole. “I love her,” the smaller Earp told her sister. The redhead by the door hadn’t heard it. Waverly had spoken so softly. Nicole was surprised hearing it now in Waverly’s memory of the incident, and turned to face the small brunette who had captured her heart. They had not yet said it to each other. But knowing that Waverly did feel that way, made Nicole committed to saying it. She almost uttered the words to the dream Waverly, who was still distracted by the fear of her sister shooting her girlfriend. 

Despite Wynonna giving Willa Peacemaker, the eldest Earp still shot the uniformed redhead, this time aiming for the head, not the heart. She heard Waverly yelp right next to her, then run to the Nicole that she could see. She turned over the body revealing a bullet wound right between the eyes, right where Willa would have trained to shoot in order to kill revenants. This isn’t right, the invisible Nicole thought to herself as she watched Waverly cry out over her own dead body. 

Despite the horror of witnessing her own demise, Nicole reminded herself this was her girlfriend’s worst fear. It wasn’t real. She remained focused on Waverly. She knelt by the brunette, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. “This isn’t how it goes,” she tried to tell her. Waverly continued to weep, paying no attention to the Nicole that was alive, and well, and right beside her. 

“Waverly,” Nicole stated with urgency, “Please, see me! Please, hear me!” 

The smaller woman remained distraught. Nicole cupped the smaller woman’s chin in her hand and turned the wrought face toward her. Waverly tried to focus her wet and reddened eyes. Nicole wondered if and how she could see her. Would she appear transparent? For a brief second the redhead believed the youngest Earp was seeing right at her eyes, and knew, somehow Waverly sensed her presence. “I’m here,” she told her.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked

“Yes” the taller woman confirmed.

“Are you a ghost?” a confused brunette asked.

Nicole laughed briefly.

“No," the taller woman informed, "This is a memory, or your nightmare version of it,” she tried to explain. “This isn’t what happened. I’m alive. I’m okay.” she assured her.

“You are?” Waverly responded hopefully.

Then a figure neither had noticed before appeared in a dark hooded cape.

“Oh, don’t tell me you have grim reaper in here,” Nicole stated, gazing at the figure.

Waverly shook her head wide eyed. She didn’t recognize the figure either. It was smaller than she would have thought the grim reaper. “Aren’t you a little short for a…”

“Storm trooper?” Nicole asked, then grinned.

Waverly rolled her eyes, “I was gonna say ‘agent of death’, but same diff I suppose,”

The figure removed her hood, revealing a glowing purple iris on her forehead. The other two eyes were closed. “Remind her how it really went,” the three-eyed therapist told Nicole. The extra eye was removed from the forehead, and once more in the palm of her right hand. She pressed the hand against Waverly’s forehead while placing the left index and middle figure on Nicole’s temples. 

Immediately they were transferred into Nicole’s memory of the incident. The redhead had been shot in the chest and the bullet proof vest had saved her. They watched themselves as Nicole revealed the vest to the Earp sisters. They witnessed themselves kiss each other with intensity and relief before Waverly had to leave with Wynonna. 

With this memory resolved Waverly disappeared and the scene went dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did have to put the Star War's reference in there. It was a legit question!


	7. The Dreamscape

When she was alert again Nicole found herself at Shorty’s. She watched as Waverly crossed the floor with a tray of drinks. Champ whiskey and beer. She set it on a table near the piano. Nicole could see that three men sat at the table with four chairs. Champ, Pete, and Reedy. She walked toward the table and witnessed Reedy slap Waverly’s but as she laid out the drinks. The brunette shouted “no” at him. He laughed dismissively in return. Champ and Pete grinned along.

“You are cut off,” Waverly declared sternly, glaring at the man. “You touch me again and you’ll be kicked out of here," the brunette turned on her heels and abruptly left.

Nicole smirked at Waverly’s assertiveness. She was torn between following the smaller woman and staying by the table. She really wanted to stay near Waverly, but at the same time, knew that group was trouble and wanted to be vigilant with them.

At last, she decided to stay by the table as she overheard their conversation.

“Bitch can’t take a complement,” Reedy said.

“Pfft, tell me about it,” Champ responded.

“What did she do to you?” Reedy asked.

“Left me for some dyke cop.”

Nicole grimaced. Doofus still didn’t get it. Waverly left him because he was an asshole who cheated and lacked empathy, not because the cop had come into her life.

“Damn Earps,” Pete chimed in.

“Damn dykes,” Champ replied bitterly.

Reedy agreed, grinning menacingly. “No way she’s gay” he said. “Maybe she just needs to be reminded…”

Nicole’s anger boiled. She tried to punch Champ in the face, but her fist went right through his head. She remembered this was a dream. She wondered if any of it was even real. Was this what Waverly believed was being said, or was this what they had actually said to each other. What was the possibility that they were actually in Reedy’s memory? She shuddered at that possibility. She continued her observance, even taking a seat at the empty spot at the table to hear them better. She watched as Reedy encouraged Pete and Champ to vent their frustration. She listened as the pricks became increasingly drunk and entitled, talking about the “place of women” and where exactly they would like to place their dicks. She observed a red light in the revenant’s eyes being reflected in the two other men, who were completely oblivious to the manipulation they were under. She heard them conspire a plan to get their perceived vengeance. Hurt the Earps. It made her sick. 

She glared at Reedy who cackled his amusement, then returned her scrutiny. His expression became more serious. He actually looked at her rather than through her. His eyes bore into hers. She heard screaming from far off, but couldn’t move. His eyes turned red. 

The caped figure returned beside her. “He knows we’re here,” she said. She waved her pupiled hand in front of Nicole, breaking their gaze. “He’s fighting back,” she warned. “Don’t look in his eyes,” Melany stated, “He would love to try to use you against her too.”

The redhead resolved that was never going to happen.

A tortured cry echoed in the distance.

“Waverly!” Nicole exhaled sharply with concern, while searching each direction trying to find the bartender. She should have remained by her side. Should have held on to her like she had been told. Now the younger Earp was nowhere to be seen, but it sounded like she was hurting. The room was disappearing. “What are you doing?” Nicole shouted at the revenant. “What are you doing to her!” The demon stood and posed with his arms crossed. She swore he was growing right in front of her.

The three-eyed therapist grabbed the arm of an exasperated Nicole as blackness overcame them. Even Reedy was gone. “Where is she?” the redhead demanded. She called out her girlfriend’s name again. “Where is Waverly?” she frantically asked the only other person present.

“Lost,” Melany responded mournfully.

“What?”

“We lost her.”

“No,” the taller woman denied, “I heard her. She’s in pain”. The thought made her whimper.

“She is still here in the dreamscape, otherwise I would not be able to speak with you. We are connected only through her, so the fact that we are together is a good sign”.

“We have to find her,” Nicole demanded. 

“We’re trapped here,” Melany informed, “He trapped us here, only he or she can release us.”

The redhead huffed, “Can’t you do something?”

The hooded woman, while keeping one hand on Nicole’s forearm, returned the demon eye to her forehead and placed an index finger to her lips. The taller woman accepted the cue to be silent. She could tell the therapist was working. Her two human eyes were shut, but the purple one was open wide and started glowing brighter and brighter, giving some illumination to the darkness. There was nothing to see. The light became a projection which eventually hit some kind of wall, and a picture appeared. A moving picture. There was a meadow. Fairly flat, with conifer trees and mountains in the background.

“We see what she sees,” said the three-eyed woman. 

Nicole watched with enrapt attention as the scene unfolded. It seemed fairly peaceful; a natural and familiar setting. This was a completely different dream, and it was a pleasant one so far. The redhead breathed a sigh of relief. Right now it looked like Waverly was safe and unharmed. As she studied the scene more it seemed like Waverly was high up. She could tell by the point of view she was not on the ground. Perhaps her girlfriend was in one of the trees? This was confirmed as the scene changed quickly. There was a swoop and a lift, as though Waverly was flying. In the distance clouds started to appear near the horizon. They got darker and heavier, quickly. They were coming rapidly. Soon they enclosed half the sky. Nicole could tell by the movement in the trees that the wind was picking up too. Her anxiety for Waverly’s sake amplified. Her eyes widened and her heart raced. “Storm’s coming,” she commented, “fast”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to tell you this, but it's not getting any better in the next chapter....


	8. The Hawk and Sparrow

The clouds covered the whole sky, unnaturally dark. A booming roar of thunder was heard as lightning struck a tree, blackening the trunk and sending it to the ground. Whatever flames may have been ignited were soon extinguished by the sheer amount of rain.

Nicole and Melany remained trapped in darkness, witnessing, but unable to take action.

“Can she hear us?” The redhead asked.

Melany considered, “If you call out directly to her, she may hear you.”

“Waverly,” Nicole shouted, “We’re here”.

“It may not sound real to her.”

“I think she heard it, though,” Nicole informed, as she looked at the projected images. The view was focused on the ground and moving back and forth as though the looker were shaking her head. “It looks like she is searching the ground, looking for us.”

Nicole called out again, attempting to explain that she and Melany were trapped and asking for release. “Bring me to you,” she requested.

A moment later she and the therapist were standing in the field. There was no Waverly though. She could feel the strong winds and rain pounding on her. Thunder cackled, and the lightning briefly brightened the otherwise dark scene.

Nicole turned, scrutinizing the grey meadow. “Where is she?” she muttered.

“She has to be here somewhere,” the caped woman responded.

A flock of sparrows embarked abruptly from a nearby tree, startling the redhead. As she looked closer she saw that one has some unique bright coloring to the edge of her wings. She recalled that Waverly’s vision had been from above, as though flying. “That’s her,” she indicated the special sparrow. She watched as the flock took off, trying to escape the storm. 

Three larger birds appeared. Hawks were going after the flock. “Shit,” Nicole cursed allowed. The black birds of prey were unnaturally large with huge wingspans. One had red eyes, and was an even greater size than the other two. He appeared to be carrying something between his legs. 

The hawks formed a triangle around the flock, trying to entrap them. They dove in. Most manage to escape, but the larger birds managed to separate out the sparrow with rainbow wings. Nicole dashed across the field, trying to get closer to the isolated little bird.

The three birds kept toying with it. They peck at it, ripping out its colored feathers. The small sparrow struggled to stay elevated as her wings continue to get brutalized. The largest hawk then cruelly clawed at the sparrow, snapping one of its wings. Nicole swore she can hear the little bird cry out. 

“Stop it!” The redhead yelled at the hawk. She observed as the huge bird of prey tossed the sparrow. With wounded wings, the little bird was unable to catch itself to resume flight. She fell toward the ground. Nicole kept her eyes on the sparrow as she ran with her arms in front of her. 

The tall woman caught the small bird and stopped running. She cupped the bird in her hands. “I got you,” she told the sparrow. The bird struggled to straighten its broken appendage. Nicole could see blood where feathers had been plucked from the edges of its wings. She saw few remaining colors. The sparrow squawked in pain, then looked at the redhead. The tall woman wondered if she recognized her. 

Two of the hawks had disappeared, but the large one with red eyes circled above and screeched. Nicole clutched the sparrow to her chest as she sprinted toward a place with more dense trees for additional cover. The caped figure was left behind.

Suddenly it wasn’t a small bird she was holding, but Waverly’s hand. “Please,” the smaller woman said, heaving and trying to catch her breath. “I can’t keep up!”

Nicole stopped and turned, surprised to see her girlfriend standing there. She almost smiled, but then saw the extent of Waverly’s injuries. The limb was still broken. Both arms were bleeding from deep cuts. Red droplets fell toward the ground as blood mixed with the rain that continued to pound against them. They were soaked, and Waverly shivered. Nicole frowned with worry, yet embraced her. She wanted to warm her. “I got you,” she repeated. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

The smaller girl sobbed as she looked toward the sky. “Baby,” the redhead addressed her, “what is it?”

“He’s still after me,” Waverly choked.

Nicole looked upward as well, and saw the bird of prey swooping toward them. She faced it while stepping protectively in front of the brunette. “Stay behind me,” she told her, “I won’t let him take you”.

By natural instinct she reached for the glock she usually had at her side, before remembering this was a dream, a nightmare really, and she wasn’t in uniform here. “Damn,” she cussed as she glared at the large bird. 

The hawk was growing. As it came toward them it was clearly not its original size. Soon an eight foot large monster bird of prey was directly in front of them and coming in fast. Its wingspan was ginormous. Its bright red eyes glowered at them as it shrieked loudly. It became clear that the thing between its legs was not something it was carrying, but a large erect cock. Waverly was horrified. Nicole was stunned. How in the world was it possible for a bird to have such a phallus? “That is not natural” she uttered out loud. Then she recalled once again, they were in a nightmare. This was Waverly’s nightmare. 

Despite her terror, the youngest Earp responded with humor. “Yeah, I think he’s over compensating,” she remarked, unimpressed.

Their eyes briefly met as Nicole snorted. The hawk swooped in though. The taller woman tried to stand her ground. She returned the bird’s glare. With its speed and mass it could have easily knocked both ladies to the ground. But the bird was not the reason Nicole found herself face first in the mud. It was Waverly who had pushed her, trying to prevent the giant bird of prey from grabbing them. The smaller girl shifted from on top of her, allowing her to turn over. The redhead tried to wipe some of the dirt from her own face with her hands. She faced her girlfriend. “Sorry,” Waverly told her, “I couldn’t let him take you either.”

Nicole pivoted onto one of her elbows and took one of Waverly’s hand’s in hers. “I know,” she told her. She felt that same need to protect the smaller woman. The giant bird of prey circled around again, this time meaner and even more determined. Waverly pushed Nicole horizontal again and straddled her. She leaned forward trying to flatten herself as much as possible too.

It didn’t work. The bird landed right on top of top them. Its claws punctured through the smaller woman’s delicate skin as he grasped at her. He pushed his talons through her using his weight to intentionally make it as painful as possible. His abnormal penis rubbed against Waverly’s back side, making the brunette wince in disgust. His wings expanded. He lifted off still clutching the youngest Earp, who was tearing up. 

Waverly reached for Nicole with her less injured arm. The redhead clasped the offered hand tightly with both of hers and pulled, desperately trying to hold on. She felt herself dragged from the ground as well as the strength of the bird’s wings raised both of them. She dangled beneath them briefly. Their hands were too slick and slippery from the wet rain, however, and it wasn’t long before she lost her grasp and made the short fall to the ground. “No!” she screamed, as she helplessly watched Waverly being stolen from her by the monster hawk, “Waverly!” She yelled and cursed out her frustration before resorting to kneeling and sobbing. 

A hooded figure appeared in front of her yet again. Nicole looked up at her angrily. “Where were you!” she accused, “We lost her again! You should have been here! You should have helped!”

“I am but the conduit,” the three-eyed therapist responded calmly.

Nicole growled her frustration and guilt. “I need some damn wings,” she stated fiercely as she stood.

“We’re in the realm of Morpheus,” Melany told her, “Anything is possible.” She pressed her palms against the redhead’s shoulder blades, “Let’s grow you some damn wings!”

For a second it felt as though there were deep cuts in Nicole’s back, but then great white plumes sprouted. She opened them up and flapped them, testing her wingspan. It was rather magnificent, she admired.

“Great!” she complimented, “Now how ‘bout a gun?”


	9. The Awesome Armed Angel

Armed and dangerous, or at least feathered, Nicole lifted off. She followed in the direction the monster hawk had taken Waverly. Flying seemed natural, and she rather enjoyed the feeling of wind beneath her wings. She held onto the semi-automatic rifle that was strapped to her. She spotted a small speck in the distance that she believed must be the bird of prey and turned toward it. She flapped furiously to try to catch up. The great hawk was being weighed down and slowed by carrying Waverly. Yet, because of that fact she knew she couldn’t shoot the damn bird out of the sky like she would have liked. Waverly would fall with him. Or she could miss and hit her instead. So instead of bombardment, she opted for a more subtle approach. She was too far behind anyway to be noticed, or to approach them.

They were flying over the Rocky Mountains, toward the largest visible peak. It turned out to be a volcano. There was a large nest somehow within it. The hawk landed there with Waverly still within his grasp. The heat of the lava was making Nicole sweat. She was still behind though. She saw as the hawk viciously ripped Waverly’s clothes off of her with his talons. He tossed the torn shreds into the flaming pit until she was completely naked. Nicole’s anger boiled as hot as the magma below. The massive bird then laid on top of the small woman. She writhed beneath him. Her cries were muffled as his mass crushed into her, smothering her. His unnatural cock still erect, he plunged into her. Her screamed was piercing.

Nicole yelled her own frustration and shame at not getting there in time. When she did finally arrive at the nest, she aimed the rifle at the distracted and still thrusting monster bird. “Get the fuck off of her!” she shouted at the predator as she hovered above. He faced her, and she swore the bird was mocking her, grinning manically. She pressed the trigger shooting several rounds directly at his head. The bullets hit him and stung. He screeched at her, now agitated. She continued firing. The shots punctured him, yet there was no blood.

The agitated bird of prey lifted off, cawing. He flew toward her fast, reaching with his claws. She dropped to avoid him. He circled back around. She turned to confront him. She aimed for a shoulder and held a continuous barrage until the wing fell off. The monster bird spiraled into the fiery depths of the volcano.

Nicole lowered herself to the nest. Waverly was bare and bleeding, and the sight made her nearly weep. She knelt by her. The small woman looked at her with a pained and exhausted expression. Nicole so badly wanted to comfort her. “He’s gone now,” she started, running a hand through muddied light brown hair, “You’re safe now. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

Waverly’s unsettled breathing turned into sobbing. Nicole placed and arm under her and lifted the brunette’s torso toward her and wrapped Waverly against her own chest. “I got you,” she whispered hoarsely in her ear. The redhead gave the disoriented woman a moment to cry against her. She draped her own jacket over her. 

“He’s not gone,” the smaller woman said softly, her own voice failing.

“He is,” Nicole reassured confidently.

“No,” Waverly choked, “I still feel him”.

The redhead, puzzled, looked over the edge of the nest. “I shot him,” she told her, “He fell in there.”

Waverly peered over the edge as well. As she did so, a large puff of smoke swiftly came toward them out of the deep crevice.

The smaller woman panicked, fearing that the volcano was about to erupt. “We have to get out of here, quickly!” she told the redhead urgently.

“Right,” Nicole affirmed, “Can you walk?”

“I can walk,” Waverly replied curtly. “I can’t fly,” she said more steadily.

Nicole understood the instruction. She lifted Waverly with one arm beneath her shoulders and the other under her knees. The brunette wrapped her arms securely around the taller woman’s neck. Nicole clasped her firmly as she reopened her wings and lifted them away.

The sky filled with the black smoke, even darker than the rain clouds that were dissipating. Nicole couldn’t see where she was going, but knew she had to go the opposite direction of the smoke. They could still see the volcano when the eruption happened. Orange lava spewed violently from the hole, propelled into the sky and flowing down the mountain in every direction.

Magma wasn’t the only thing discharged, though. The giant bird of prey reappeared too. With both wings again, and twice the size he was before. He was still smoldering and glowed red. His eyes shined so brightly they were white. The bright pupils fixed themselves onto Waverly. Hazel eyes widened, and Nicole could feel the smaller woman’s heartbeat racing as she held her close. The brunette was too scared to scream. Nicole herself felt briefly paralyzed, frozen with terror at the horrifying site.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed. She reminded herself to move. She had to fly quickly. She had to get them to safety. Away from the monster predator. Away from the ghastly smoke. She soared, weaving between peaks, trying to get out of his sight. He chased them swiftly. He was nearly on top of them when Waverly noticed a small cavern in one of the mountains and pointed at it. Nicole dived toward it, hoping the giant red hawk would no longer see them. 

They entered the cave. The opening was barely large enough for them. It would not fit the bird of prey. Nicole found some relief in this. Once inside she settled Waverly on the floor. The smaller woman was hyperventilating. Nicole sat beside her and rubbed circles on her back, soothingly. “Keep breathing,” she told her as she tried to catch her own breath.

The predator found his prey, however. The women heard a large crash as he forcefully came down near their cavern with enough power to send some rocks tumbling. His glowing head entered the cave and he shrieked fiercely at them. 

“Oh, tell me this isn’t real!” Waverly said.

The comment reminded Nicole that this, in fact, was not real. They were still in the dreamscape. “It’s not,” she told the smaller woman emphatically.

Waverly looked at her blankly, “It’s not?” she questioned.

“It’s not,” the redhead repeated. “This is a dream. Well, his dream, maybe. Your nightmare. Based on a horrible memory, I’m sure, but still this is your subconscious reliving it through metaphor. It’s not real. Not all of it.”

Waverly stared puzzled, then upon seeing the taller woman’s wings giggled, “Of course it’s a dream. Awesome armed angels don’t kick ass like that in real life,” she remarked, still laughing at the ridiculousness. Nicole joined her.

The massive bird hit the opening again. More rocks fell and the entry became larger. Fearing he may be able to enter, Nicole stood and aimed her gun toward the entrance. 

“It won’t work,” Waverly stated frankly.

“What?”

“Your gun,” the smaller woman stated, “It won’t do permanent damage against him,” she informed the redhead. “He is a demon. We need Peacemaker.”

Nicole regarded Waverly, now questioning herself and her role as ‘Ally’. If they needed Peacemaker, would they also need Wynonna? Was she not enough to save Waverly?

There was a crash as the demon bird finally burrowed its way into the cave. He clawed wildly at Waverly with his smoldering talons. The action knocked the draped jacket to the ground revealing her vulnerable flesh then singing the bare skin. He then grasped at her. The tightness with the heat was unbearable torture to the small brunette. She screamed. 

Nicole shot at him, but as Waverly predicted it was pointless. The bullets didn’t even impact him at all this time. She tossed the useless weapon to the ground, cussing. “Let her go!” she demanded vociferously him. She could barely hear herself over the youngest Earp’s cries. She stepped toward them, and called out Waverly’s name to get her attention. For a second she thought she saw hazel eyes meet hers until they winced again with pain.

“It’s not real!” she told her desperately, “Remember, It’s not real!”

The smaller woman reached for her. She reached back, trying to get her hand in hers. “Take control,” she told her, “You got this.” 

The demon bird decided the redhead was an annoyance after all. He threw Waverly toward the wall of the cavern and went after the taller woman. Nicole fiercely stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated by the monster. The giant bird of prey grasped at her this time. She felt the burn as his claws grasped into her. She struggled with him, attempting to wrestle, but his size gave him an unfair advantage. He bit into her wings and cruelly ripped them to pieces. She yelped, more from shock and frustration than pain. They were fake wings anyway, she reminded herself, even if they were really cool. He tossed her as well, and she fell clumsily toward the smaller woman. 

Nicole faced Waverly, and could see the demon bird approaching them to return to his brutal intentions with the smaller woman. 

The brunette clutched at her hand. “I am so sorry,” she told her. Her eyes watered, more for the redhead getting hurt than her own distress.

Nicole shook her head, “Just a dream,” she reinforced. “Take us to your memory instead,” she suggested, “He has less power there.”

She could see Waverly’s hesitation. “I- I don’t want you to see…” she smaller woman explained.

Nicole cupped her face, “Let me in,” she encouraged. “I will remain by your side, no matter what ugliness I see,” she reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is some crazy messed up shit. Would love to hear about how you are reacting to it. Don't be afraid of leaving a comment! I really appreciate those of you who do.


	10. The Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the most horrible, sad, and brutally graphic thing I have ever written and shared. Y'all read the trigger warnings right? K, don't say I didn't warn you...

The setting hazed as the flaming demon bird approached them. He shrieked angrily as he disappeared. The cavern was no more. Yet the pair was still lying down facing each other, Waverly’s face remained held in Nicole’s hand. The ground beneath them was damp. They stood. They recognized the stretch of road nearby and walked toward it. They saw Waverly’s jeep approaching. Then the SUV moving way too fast, coming seemingly out of nowhere. They watched as the larger vehicle rammed into the Jeep, crashing violently. Both vehicles were overturned in the ditch. Nicole dashed toward the scene with Waverly behind her. 

They observed as another Waverly struggled to get out of the overturned Jeep. Nicole’s natural instincts were to help. She tried to get the attention of the other Waverly, offer assistance. Tell her to be still until medical help arrived. It was no use. The memory Waverly couldn’t see her, hear her, or feel her. The Waverly from the dreamscape, now somehow clothed and healed, arrived at Nicole’s side. “How in the world did you get yourself out of that Jeep with a broken arm,” the redhead asked with awe.

Dreamscape Waverly shrugged, “I have no idea,” she replied.

Nicole checked the passenger in the other car, confirming their suspicion that it was Reedy, intentionally causing the crash in order to abduct Waverly. He was unconscious now from the impact, but clearly that was temporary. Nicole wished she could just drag him off now, beat the shit out of him, and kill him. She even tried to kick him, but it just went through him. She had no physical manifestation here in the memory.

Another vehicle pulled up to the scene. It was Pete’s stupid custom lifted truck.

The memory Waverly was struggling with her phone. The dreamscape apparitions stood near her, witnessing as Champ approached her, mocked her, and argued with her. “Jackass,” Nicole commented when Waverly’s ex-boyfriend threw the phone to the ground and destroyed it.

“Tell me how you really feel,” the brunette responded wryly.

Nicole looked at the other apparition. Despite Waverly’s righteous bitter sarcasm, the redhead answered honestly, “I feel he is a stupid bully boy-man who lacks common decency and hurt you way too much”. She seethed and glared as Champ spouted ignorant words and grabbed at the already injured memory Waverly. “He never deserved a single second with someone as precious as you,” she added vehemently. She appreciated memory Waverly’s knee to his groin and attempt to run, before noticing the small woman was cornered when Pete joined in.

She heard Pete’s ugly threats and bigotry too. She already knew what had happened, and what had been said, due to Waverly’s statement. It was a whole other matter to see the whole thing played out in front of her. The dreamscape Waverly winced beside her as she observed the scene from an entirely different perspective. Nicole reached for her hand, wanting to provide support. 

The memory Waverly was struggling on the ground at this point, with Pete straddling and beating on her.

Nicole turned toward the brunette from the dreamscape. “You must be really strong,” the redhead admired.

The apparition turned toward her, and scoffed with disbelief. She didn’t feel strong. She felt mortified and vulnerable.

“Seriously,” the redhead emphasized, “It took three of them cowards to take you down when you were already injured.”

Dreamscape Waverly smirked subtly at that comment. Then Pete knocked out the memory Waverly and the recollection went dark. 

Everything around them swirled. Though fuzzy initially, they could tell after a few seconds that they were now in the bed of Pete’s truck. They sat on the edge and watched the scene below. Champ was on top of memory Waverly who was clearly disoriented from her concussions. He made a comment about making her his again. Reedy corrected him, telling him she belonged to him. A pissed off Nicole growled at them. They were dead to it. The dreamscape Waverly, however, took the opportunity to examine the sight more objectively. She noticed a flash of red in Champ’s eyes as he looked lewdly at her. Even though the revenant had declared his supremacy, he was still inciting Champ’s lust and loathing.

“He knew he could hurt me more if people I knew attacked me with him,” the dreamscape Waverly interpreted with revulsion. “He manipulated them,” she realized. She considered what this meant. Should they still be prosecuted? Could she forgive them? Were they capable of such a crime without such influence? The information muddled her feelings towards the men, making the already upsetting situation more confusing. Nicole placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, uncertain what more she could do or say to help the conflicted brunette.

They arrived at their destination. Memory Waverly, barely conscious, was dragged from the truck and placed over Champ’s shoulder. He carried her weight easily. Pete and Reedy joined him as they entered the abandoned barn. The pair of apparitions were compelled to follow. 

They watched as Champ roughly set Waverly on top of a bed of hay. The brunette groaned. “Tie her up,” Reedy instructed hoarsely. The men obeyed. 

Nicole noticed the swelling and bruising on the broken arm as they wrapped ropes around it. The memory Waverly cried out in pain. The dreamscape Waverly shut her eyes. “I can’t watch this,” she said frantically. She slumped against wall. Nicole once again attempted to provide comfort through a tender touch. Her hand went through the apparition this time. 

The smaller woman turned away from her anyway. “I can’t be touched right now,” she told her. 

The redhead acknowledged this, forlornly. There was little she could do for either Waverly. She refocused on the memory. There was an awkward voyeuristic aspect of watching this recollection unfold that definitely made her uncomfortable. Yet at the same time she was determined to learn every single detail of what happened to Waverly, as painful as it was. She observed as Waverly’s limbs were stretched out and breasts groped by the men and the demon. There was absolutely nothing sensual about the way they treated the small woman. It was vicious and grotesque. 

“Jesus Christ, Waverly,” she remarked sympathetically. When Reedy topped the memory Waverly with his knife and started cutting at her clothing, she heard both brunettes whimper. When he inserted his cock and started thrusting, the redhead lost it. Yelling expletives, she rushed toward revenant and tried to tackle him off of her. To no avail. She went through him with no impact and landed instead on the floor. She sobbed her anger at not being able to save her girlfriend. 

She returned to the side of the dreamscape Waverly. The youngest Earp was hugging her knees to her chest in the fetal position while rocking herself. The redhead extended an arm toward her instinctually, before remembering Waverly’s request to not be touched. She crouched next to her. 

“This is my memory, Nicole,” Waverly stated, “This is what happened. It really happened.”

“I know,” Nicole affirmed softly.

“You can’t prevent it or stop it.”

The redhead huffed her frustration. “I don’t know how to help you here,” she admitted sadly.

“Just…” Waverly started quietly, “be with me.”

“Always,” Nicole exhaled.

Meanwhile, Reedy had finished with the memory Waverly, for now at least, and Champ was taking a turn. Pete hovered nearby with a hand to his own groin, preparing himself.

The brunette wept. The taller woman’s brows knit with worry, but she consciously kept her hands together her in her own lap. Waverly put her hands over her temples and applied pressure as though trying to alleviate a headache. “I don’t remember this so clearly,” she told her hoarsely. “I was in and out of consciousness. This isn’t just my recollection,” she told Nicole, her fear evident in her shaky voice and wide hazel eyes. 

“He’s joining his memory with yours,” confirmed the cloaked figure who had reappeared.

Waverly grimaced and groaned, “It hurts,” she told them.

“That is his intention,” Melany told them.

“How do we stop it?” Nicole asked firmly.

“We have to sever the link”.

“That’s why we’re here,” the redhead said obviously. “How do we do that?” she questioned urgently.

Waverly was distracted by the memory, she saw as Chuck and Pete swapped. Both grabbed at her with enough pressure to bruise and bit her flesh hard enough to draw blood. Reedy encouraged, egging them on, while laughing at and mocking her. Then, abruptly, his concentration switched from the memory Waverly to the dreamscape Waverly. He grinned in recognition and his eyes glowed red.

“Shit,” Waverly cursed.

The redhead and hooded woman’s turned toward where Waverly was looking.

“He found me!” the brunette panicked.

“He’s not just joining the memories, he’s manipulating him,” the therapist informed.

Nicole and Waverly stood. They watched in mutual terror as Reedy transformed into the hawk form from the nightmare. The women could feel the heat coming off of him. He screeched at them and they could smell his sour breath. First his head, then his whole body became the smoldering red enormous bird monster. Complete with a large flaming dick. 

The redhead once again stepped protectively in front of the smaller woman. “You aren’t going to hurt her again,” she told the giant predator assertively.

“Why is he so unrelenting? What did I ever do to him? What is his endgame?” the brunette questioned angrily.

The therapist answered, “You’re last name is Earp and his goal is to live. He knows that if we succeed here he goes to Hell.”

“Yeah,” Waverly responded confidently, “That is exactly what is going to happen.”

The monster bird clawed at them. A barrier formed around them. It was translucent and purple and appeared to be coming from the therapist’s forehead.

“I thought you were just the conduit,” Nicole exclaimed.

“I’ve got a couple tricks up my sleeve,” Melany replied, “For when all else has failed.”

The redhead knew it wasn’t meant as an insult, but it stung nonetheless, as though it were a comment on her own failures as an Ally.

“Okay, what do you need?” she asked the other two women.

“Peacemaker,” Waverly answered.

“Tell me how to find it.”

The bird continued to claw at the barrier, managing to crack it.

“No pressure,” the therapist interrupted, “but I can’t hold this for very long!”

Wide brown eyes met hazel ones with an added sense of urgency. Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hand, and the redhead was grateful she was able to feel the touch again. Her eyes closed as she melted into it. “You’ve done enough, Baby,” Waverly told her sweetly. “You are my Ally, not my Champion,” she declared. “I am my own Champion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my bottle of tequila will be huddling together in a blanket fort. Feel free to grab your burrito blanket, or better yet bonus blanket, and join us!
> 
> Also, thanks for all your comments. Hope I haven't scared you all off yet!


	11. The Champion

Waverly dropped her hand and backed away from Nicole. “I’ll be right back,” she told her. The brunette then walked toward the wall of the barn and stepped through it as though it was a veil. 

She walked into another memory. The night the man who raised her, however reluctantly, died. The night her oldest sister was taken. She took in the chaotic scene. Her younger self screaming. An adolescent Wynonna staring in shock at the gun she had just used, accidently killing her father. 

Stunned, the dark haired girl dropped Peacemaker. It fell to the floor where the apparition picked it up.

Before leaving the recollection, the adult Waverly knelt by her six year old counterpart. The tiny blond was now weeping. “You are going to be alright,” she told her, even though she knew the child would be unable to hear her. As she stood she turned toward the window where the overcome Wynonna remained. “You’ll be okay too,” she whispered to her.

The apparition then walked through another wooden wall, striding into another memory. It was the police station the night of Bobo’s party. Chrissy had ducked taped Waverly to the Sherriff’s desk and was on the phone with Wynonna. The apparition took the clutch Peacemaker was in, before Willa came and took it. She smiled, satisfied with herself. She removed the gun and returned the pouch to the memory version of herself. 

Armed with not one, but two of the demon killing guns, she stepped through the wall of the office treading once more into the abandoned barn.

As soon as she arrived, the monstrous bird hurled a heavy final strike against the purple shield. Her translucent defense shattered, the therapist clutched at her head momentarily dazed. Waverly aimed her guns, but before she could press the trigger, blazing white eyes bore into hers. A hot sharp pain ran though her body like lightning. The intensity sent her crashing to the floor and blinded her. Her frame shook. She tried to scream for release but couldn’t, as another incursion took her.

A very concerned and wide-eyed Nicole knelt beside her and called out her name. Waverly couldn’t even acknowledge her, couldn’t see her. All she knew was the agony. To Nicole it looked as though the smaller woman was ceasing. “What the Hell is he doing to her?” the Ally shouted.

“Making her relive every second of pain, all at once” Melany answered slowly, still somewhat stunned herself. “It’s his last ditch effort. His most desperate move. He won’t be able to sustain it,” she explained.

The information provided little comfort. Nicole saw the two Peacemakers in Waverly’s hands. She removed one and aimed it toward the giant predator herself. She pressed the trigger. Nothing happened. “Shit,” she said. She knew it would be a high possibility nothing would happen, but it was still worth a try. She placed the gun back within Waverly’s reach. The smaller woman clutched at it tightly, still in immense agony. 

Waverly felt like she was broken and bruised all over. Like all of her skin had deep cuts. The deep soreness in her pelvis was renewed. But the physical pain was not her only hurt. While she couldn’t hear her worried girlfriend next to her, she could hear every harsh word ever said to her. Dyke, Bitch, Not an Earp. The phrases repeated. She felt every psychological trauma, from her mother’s abandonment, father’s neglect, sister’s cruelty, even Wynonna leaving, the curse, and finally the gang rape. The demon knew every agonizing experience she had, and evoked all of them at once. It was truly excruciating.

Nicole wanted to hold her, to wrap her in her arms. She recognized, however, that doing so would not help, and could possibly hurt Waverly further. She was likely sensitive to touch. Nicole felt increasingly helpless and livid as she perceived her girlfriend’s suffering. She shouted her own outrage. White wings suddenly reappeared on her back. She stretched them and lifted off, lunging directly into the demon bird’s head. She hit him in an eye with a fist before he could respond. He screeched and turned toward feathered woman. She raised herself further above him and kicked him in the face.

The predator’s concentration on Waverly was fragmented, she still felt residual aches, but was able to comprehend her surroundings again. She gripped the two guns in her hands.

The distracted bird of prey swatted at Nicole as though she was a pesky insect.

The smaller woman stood. Clumsy at first, she was assisted by the therapist. The brunette focused. Raising her arms to aim both Peacemakers. The guns glowed violet as they targeted the demon. “I am so done with this stupid dick bird,” she remarked. The three-eyed woman nodded her agreement.

Despite his broken attention, the demon still had some hold over Waverly. He forced the phrase “you are not an Earp” to reiterate in her mind. She heard it in the voices of Bobo and her Willa. He was trying to convince her that Peacemaker wouldn’t shoot for her. She shook her head.

The bird had Nicole pinned against a wall with a searing claw, yet the redhead’s interest returned to Waverly, “Do it!” she encouraged, “You got this!”

“This is my damn dream,” Waverly realized out loud. “This is my head, my mind,” she reinforced with determination. “I’m in control here”. 

She shot both guns, one aimed at the bird’s unnatural genitals and one at his heart. The bullets went through and emitted rays of purple light where they had struck. The demon shrieked in pain. He dropped Nicole to confront Waverly. He swiftly flew toward her, trying to attack. “Get the fuck out!” she shouted at him as she fired again directing both Peacemakers right between his eyes when he was in point blank range. 

The three women watched with satisfaction and relief as the giant flaming bird of prey cried in agony, sinking into a scorching hole in the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tre_rox for giving us the phrase "stupid dick bird". So good, I had to use it!
> 
> Yay! Stupid dick bird is gone!
> 
> So, shall I keep going, my friends? ;)


	12. Waking

The Three Eyed Therapist became alert first. She was still in physical contact with Reedy and Waverly. She snapped her hand back from the demon, rather disgusted by him. She was slower with letting go from Waverly. Still, she had the urge to wash her hands after touching the revolting revenant. She could barely get up from her chair before an anxious sister bombarded her. 

“Did it work?” Wynonna asked intensely.

“I believe so,” Melany replied, “Testing that the link has been severed should wait until Waverly awakes.”

“How do we test it?

Melany shrugged, “Hit him?” she suggested.

Wynonna glared at her, “And just hope it doesn’t hurt her?”

“Well, hit him lightly the first time.”

Wynonna still squinted.

Eager to escape from the elder Earp’s gaze, the therapist excused herself to use the restroom. Upon standing she noticed the position Waverly and Nicole had ended up in on the sofa. Nicole was sprawled across the length of the couch. The smaller woman was enfolded into her side with her back against the sofa back. Her head was on the redhead’s chest and their arms were wrapped around each other. It was really quite sweet.

“Yeah,” Wynonna looked at the couple too, “they just kinda ended up like that,” she commented wryly.

The demon was still asleep for now too. “You may want to move him, before he wakes up,” she advised, “They won’t want him to see them so… intimate.”

“Good plan,” Wynonna confirmed. She asked Doc and Dolls to return the demon to his cell for now.

Nicole awoke next. She almost tried to get herself out from under Waverly, fearing that the smaller woman would not appreciate rousing in such a close position that involved so much touch. She was stopped by Wynonna.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the dark haired woman asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Uh…Nowhere?” she answered innocently.

“That’s right. Look at how comfortable she is,” Wynonna reasoned, “You wouldn’t want to ruin that, now would you?”

Nicole wasn’t one to let Wynonna to dictate their cuddling. She scowled at her briefly, then gazed at the youngest Earp, and agreed that she did appear very relaxed nestled into her. Pretty damn cute too. She resettled herself.

“What the Hell happened in there?” Wynonna asked, her care and concern for her little sister evident in her scrunched up face. “It looked like she was in a lot of pain, and she was shaking a lot, and Dolls took her pulse a couple times and it was racing.”

Nicole wondered if there had been physical indications to what happened in the dreamscape. “I can’t tell you the details,” the redhead told the elder Earp, “Her privacy has been invaded enough already.”

Wynonna swallowed, trying to accept this.

“I’ll tell you, that he hurt her a lot, then she kicked his ass,” the taller woman said proudly.

The darkhaired women smirked, more satisfied with that response, “Good.”

Nicole used her free arm, the one that was not stuck between the smaller woman and the sofa, to stroke Waverly’s hair. Sensing the movement, Waverly stirred.

“I’ll give you two a moment,” Wynonna stated.

“Hey there, Baby,” Nicole addressed her, “This okay?” she asked, indicating the cuddling and touching.

“Mm Hmmm,” Waverly responded sleepily. 

“You know, we could go somewhere with blankets and pillows,” the redhead suggested, conscious that they were still at the station.

“I like this pillow,” Waverly remarked as she lazily nuzzled the taller woman’s breast.

Nicole smiled, finding drowsy Waverly incredibly endearing. “This pillow would happily go with you anywhere,” she replied. She was fairly resolved to be in whatever role Waverly needed her, whether that was cop or girlfriend, Ally or pillow. The smaller woman hadn’t yet opened her eyes. The redhead ran her hand down her backside. 

Waverly’s eyes fluttered. She saw she was at the station and recalled why she was there. Her whole body tensed as she felt a jolt course through her solar plexus. 

Nicole felt as the smaller woman became rigid and immediately halted her caresses and removed her hand. “Woah, Waves…” she addressed her, alarmed. 

The brunette arched her back raising herself slightly. She stared at Nicole with puffy eyes. The taller woman could see her panic and feel her heart pounding. Nicole worried her touch had triggered her. It seemed so innocent and natural, but one could never know. “I’m sorry!” Nicole flustered, “I… I won’t do that again.” 

Waverly shook her head and deeply inhaled and exhaled, attempting to soothe herself. “No, no, that wasn’t because of you,” she assured the startled redhead. “I just… I was just coming back into reality. Remembering everything and… he’s still here, isn’t he. We got him out of my head, but he’s still here!”

She sat up swiftly, Nicole joining her. “Right, yeah, I guess he is.”

“Guess the moment’s over,” Wynonna stated, returning with a cup of coffee in each hand. She gave one to her sister and one the Nicole, who both expressed their gratitude.

“Where’s Reedy?” Nicole inquired.

“We put him back in his cell.”

“You didn’t kill him yet?” Waverly asked.

“Need to make sure the link really is severed,” The elder Earp told her sister.

“How are we doing that?” The redhead questioned.

Wynonna raised her shoulders, “The three-eyed therapist recommended hitting him.”

“I’m not hitting him if we think there’s even a small chance it could still hurt Waverly,” Nicole declared with elevated eyebrows. She was quite willing to challenge anyone who opposed this, or who appeared to be too willing to hit the revenant.

“Pfft,” Waverly scoffed, “I’ll hit him!” she offered.

Her girlfriend and sister regarded her, both a little troubled.

“Seems… fair,” Wynonna granted.

Nicole was more hesitant, “Sure, just be careful. No hurting yourself.” 

“Yep,” the smaller woman agreed almost cheerfully. She sipped some of her coffee. She stood stiffly, remembering how much her body still ached. Wynonna grasped her uninjured left arm to help pull her up. 

The redhead hoisted herself up as well, “So are we doing this now?”

“Whenever Baby Girl is up for it.” The elder Earp responded. She examined her younger sister, trying to assess her readiness.

“I wanna get this over with,” Waverly declared confidently, unwilling to display any apprehension.

“Alright, now then,” Wynonna acquiesced. 

The three-eyed therapist returned from the facilities and joined the ladies as they entered Reedy’s cell. Dolls and Doc were nearby as well. The revenant was awake. He glared at the group, but remained silent. There was still duct tape over his mouth. 

Waverly stepped forward. With her left hand she punched him flippantly in shoulder. His expression became amused, mocking even. Having felt no reciprocated pain from the hit, she tried slapping in his face. He grunted and glowered at her. Still feeling no sting herself, she backhanded him the other direction with a bit more exertion. “No pain,” she informed the women behind her.

“Good, link is severed then,” Melany informed, “I’ll take my leave.” 

Waverly barely noticed as the therapist left. Her attention returned to the demon. She scowled at him. Her sister arrived beside her. “Let’s send this bastard to Hell,” Wynonna said.

“I’m not done with him yet,” Waverly replied indignantly. Before anyone could stop her, she lifted a foot and kicked furiously into Reedy’s groin. She stomped so hard the chair tilted over and his head collided with the floor.

Nicole totally understood the urge to beat him to a pulp. She had a similar yearning. Seeing Waverly do it worried her though. “Hey, come here,” she requested, inviting the smaller woman into an embrace. Waverly hesitated, but eventually went to her girlfriends arms. The revenant looked at the redhead with something resembling gratitude. It made her sick. She didn’t do it for him. She just didn’t want to witness Waverly, bright beautiful sweet Waverly, becoming bitter and cruel. 

She grumbled, wanting to ensure there was no misunderstanding about what her thoughts were toward him. Truly, she had no sympathy for him. “I’ll be right back,” she told Waverly. She treaded toward the Reedy and looked down at him. He squinted back at her. She kneed him in the gut abruptly, taking full advantage of her height and gravity. The forceful impact caused him to wince and gag. While still crouching on the floor beside him she growled fiercely, “She was never yours.” 

He could only cough and groan in response. 

“Please, shoot him already,” the redhead beseeched Wynonna as she returned to her girlfriend’s side.

Wynonna gazed at the redhead with barely masked amusement and appreciation. 

“Anyone else need to get a hit in?” she quipped. Silence met her. The dark hair woman grabbed Peacemaker from its holster on her hip. She faced toward her sister. “You sure you want to be here for this?” she asked.

“Definitely,” Waverly answered as Nicole wrapped an arm around her. “Let’s see this damn douche pickle go to Hell!”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Wynonna affirmed. She aimed the gun at the revenant who was still whimpering pathetically on the floor. Peacemaker lit up, glowing orange as similar lines across the demon’s body blazed as well. She aimed the revolver between the revenant’s eyes. “Go to Hell, douche pickle,” she stated, reflecting Waverly’s words instead of her usual line. No one wanted this guy to make his peace anyway. 

Nicole and Wynonna stood stoically as the flames took him. His cries were muffled by the tape. Waverly sobbed her relief. 

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” the redhead soothed while holding the smaller close to her.

“He’s gone,” Wynonna assured, returning Peacemaker to the holster, and placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

Nicole exhaled, “It’s over.”


	13. The Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly confronts her human attackers.

Wynonna returned to the Black Badge Offices, assuming the other ladies were behind her. Nicole guided a still distraught Waverly out of Reedy’s cell. Waverly exhaled sharply, trying to collect herself. She then abruptly left the redhead’s side and walked briskly down the hallway toward the other cells.

“Wait!” Nicole called after her, “Where are you going?” She caught up to her.

“More Douche Pickles to deal with,” Waverly muttered bitterly.

“You don’t have to do this now,” Nicole told her breathlessly.

Waverly gazed up at the taller woman. “Yeah, I do,” the brunette responded with resolve, before continuing her strides.

She halted at the cell where Champ and Pete were locked. Pete laid on a bench while Champ sat, leaning forward, his head in his hands and elbows on his knees. He eyes were the floor. Waverly stood sternly on the outside of the cell and stared in. Champ noticed her and softly said her name. She winced, followed by a glare. She was determined to not show her pain. Champ was gazing at her wide eyed and flushed. He looked guilty and shamed. “Waverly, I’m… sorry,” he told her as he got up and walked toward her. 

Waverly didn’t know if she could move right now if she told herself to do so. She felt paralyzed. She had a strong desire to leave yet couldn’t bring herself to do so. Nicole had a strong urge to yell at him not to come near Waverly, then reminded herself there were bars between him and her. 

“I am so sorry,” Champ repeated, choked. His stood near the edge of the cell in front of Waverly, hands on the rods and forehead rested between the poles.

The movement and voices alerted Pete. He sat up and stared agape at Waverly. Her eyes met his briefly before focusing on the man facing her.

Waverly respired noticeably, trying to regulate her racing heart. “You know… what you did?” She asked cautiously.

Champ nodded slowly, eyes wide, expressing his horror at his own actions. “I don’t know why. It’s like I couldn’t stop myself,” Champ told her. “Waverly I… I never meant to hurt you.”

The small woman gasped reluctantly. She had heard these same words, same script, seemingly a thousand times, after he had been caught with other women. How could she know if it was any more genuine this time?

He knew what happened. What he did. He remembered. Unable to look at her ex-boyfriend any longer, Waverly’s gaze trailed the wall until her eyes met Pete’s again. He could barely look at her before returning his eyes to the floor. “You remember too?” she asked him.

He confirmed with brief head bob. 

“Please, Waverly,” Champ begged, "Forgive me. Forgive us." He reached for her hand through the bars.

She abruptly stepped back to avoid his touch, nearly bumping into Nicole. “No!” She shouted, louder than she intended. She could feel her eyes watering, but refused to cry. She allowed her righteous anger to come forth instead. “You don’t get to do that! You don’t touch me, ever! You don’t get to ask for forgiveness! You don’t get to make excuses! And you don’t speak for him!” She yelled furiously and glared fiercely.

Nicole protectively put herself between the bars and Waverly who was standing further back now. Champ snapped his hand back behind the rods.

The commotion got the attention of the Sheriff. He swiftly joined them outside the cell. He remained stoic and calm as he saw his deputy, even though she was not in uniform. “Officer Haught,” he greeted, “You are off hours and out of uniform”.

“Yes sir,” she replied assertively.

Seeing the upset brunette standing nearby Neadley asked, “Shouldn’t you be taking Ms. Earp home?”

“I…” Nicole started.

“I’m not ready, yet,” Waverly told the Sheriff.

He regarded her with surprising sympathy. 

Waverly exhaled sharply, hoping she would not regret what she would say next. “I’m not pressing charges, and I don’t think the Sheriff’s Department should either.” 

This surprised both the deputy and the sheriff who looked awed at her. She turned from them to face Champ again, who also was flabbergasted. “Their actions weren’t their own,” she explained, “They were… influenced.”

Nicole gave the Sheriff a significant expression trying to silently communicate the involvement of demonic activity. Neadly was smart enough to realize.

“So, what you’re saying, is that after further investigation, Deputy, you discovered that these two boys got mixed up with the wrong type, decided to drink and drive, crashed a stolen vehicle, injuring Ms. Earp, and left the scene.”

“Correct,” Nicole agreed.

“Alright,” Neadly affirmed, “I’ll release them when their bail is paid.” He regarded the redhead, “I expect your report within 48 hours. Take the Dept. lap top so you can complete it at home.”

The lap top was a 5 year old super slow hunk of junk, but Nicole appreciated the gesture which would allow her to remain with Waverly while completing the documentation. “Thank you, sir,” she responded.

The Sheriff respectfully nodded as he returned to his office.

“Thank you, Waverly,” Champ said with relief.

The youngest Earp still glowered at him and Pete. “Your actions were not your own, but your thoughts were,” she told them sternly. “I know exactly what you really think of me and Nicole, you bigoted assholes.”

They both had the courtesy to blush and bow with shame. 

“Don't speak to me. Don’t come near me, or her,” she demanded. “I don’t want to see either of you ever again. Get the fuck out of Purgatory if you have to.”

With that she stomped away, her girlfriend behind her. Nicole grabbed the keys to the patrol car and the lap top on their way out of the station. “I’ll take you home,” she told Waverly gently. Seeing the devastation on her girlfriends face was heart wrenching for the redhead. "Hey," she tried to get her attention, "I thought what you did was very courageous," she told her.

Waverly was struggling with seeing it that way. She still felt scared, vulnerable, and irate. "I had to do it. It was the right thing to do," she told Nicole.

Nicole understood living by a code. "Not everyone does the right thing, Waverly," she told the smaller woman softly, "Especially after they have been hurt so much." 

The brunette gazed at her.

"I'm so grateful, that despite all you've been though, you're still... you. Still my Waverly."


	14. The Stop

“Stop the car” Waverly demanded quietly. It was dark when her accident happened, yet now, in the last remaining minutes of daylight, the younger Earp could still recognize that this is where it happened. 

The cop sitting next to her in the driver’s seat knew it to. She pulled over to the shoulder of the highway, halted the police cruiser, and pushed the gear into park. She looked over to Waverly and saw a shield of wetness covering hazel eyes. Eyes that kept looking forward. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

Waverly’s breathing was heavy as she tried to steady herself. “This is where it happened, isn’t it,” the shorter woman stated sadly.

“Yeah,” Nicole confirmed. She immediately regretted taking Waverly this route to homestead. The other options took much longer though. She watched as Waverly’s expression changed from sad, to angry, and then to pensive. 

“I need some air,” Waverly stated as she exited the vehicle. Waverly shut the door behind her and leaned against it while crossing her arms and staring at the horizon. Nicole silently joined her at her side. 

“My Jeep’s totaled, isn’t it.” She asked the taller woman. Nicole verified this as well with a nod of her head.

“I loved that Jeep,” Waverly choked with more emotion than she would usually show for an inanimate object. 

The red head knew it wasn’t really about the damn Jeep. “Hey,” she offered her hand, “We’ll get you a new one. It’ll be bigger, and better.” 

The brunette took the hand and the small comfort it provided. “And bluer,” she added. “I like blue. Like clear blue skies.” 

It was so pleasant to hear Waverly talk about a future, even if it was just about colors, and the vehicle she wanted. Both women admired the intensity of the azure skies above them which gave way to a brilliant orange as the sun set behind mountains in the distance. Nicole smiled as she appreciated the way the cerulean was absorbed in the smaller woman’s hazel eyes. She told herself she would bring Waverly her clear blue skies.

Waverly’s mouth straightened from dreamy to serious again though. “There was a time I thought I loved Champ,” she admitted, her shaky voice conveying the betrayal she felt. 

Nicole’s heart ached for the younger women. She faced her with an intentionally open expression, determined to listen to whatever Waverly had to say. 

The smaller woman continued, “I thought he loved me too. I thought he at least cared about me even though he constantly failed to demonstrate it.”

Nicole’s brows furrowed with concern and care. She was determined to show Waverly the love she deserved.

“He cheated on me!” she blurted angrily. “And I tolerated it. He’s a fucking shithead who cared more about his dick than he ever cared for me. But I thought he was just an idiot, I didn’t think he would… didn’t think he could… why would he…how could he hurt me like that?” the stuttering turned into sobbing as wetness flowed down Waverly’s cheeks. Waverly’s internal dialogue countered the question, reminding her of Reedy’s manipulation, but also of what was said to her as she was assaulted. “How could he think that way about me, about us?”

Nicole’s brown eyes widened as a crying Waverly was suddenly sloping into her side. She gently wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding the smaller woman’s hand around Waverly into a gentle embrace. She had no answer that could satisfy her or the younger Earp, so she kept silently supportive.

Waverly eventually pulled away and the cop dropped her arm to her side again. “I go this road to and from the homestead every day,” a calmer brunette stated. “What if I… I don’t want to be reminded, every time I pass it.”

“I know,” the cop acknowledged.

Waverly reflected in the quiet that followed, “I think I need to make some happier memories here.”

Nicole watched as the woman who was beside her stepped in front of her. Waverly placed the hand that was holding hers at her own waist. She gave herself a moment to appreciate the warmth and soft pressure of Nicole’s hand. She brought her own free hand up to Nicole’s face and cupped her cheek. If this had been any other situation Nicole would have completed the kiss by now. Instead she remained deliberate about yielding to the pace that Waverly set. 

Brown eyes inspected hazel, cautiously watching for any hesitation while attempting to convey the deep aching care she felt for Waverly. Waverly raised herself on her tippy toes while pressing into the taller woman and kissing her lips gently. While tempted, so very tempted to roam, the redhead’s hand stayed put where the shorter woman had placed it. Exactly where she had indicated she wanted to be touched. Waverly nipped the bottom lip before tentatively licking it with her tongue. Nicole gasped opening her mouth and giving the shorter woman the access she desired. It was a brief yet pure kiss. 

Waverly pulled her mouth away, but then leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder as her hand traced the taller woman’s clavicle. “Hold me tighter,” she requested, “I won’t break”. In response the redhead wrapped both arms around Waverly and clasped on. The smaller woman relaxed against her. “Thank you,” she sighed. 

Nicole, surprised at the expressed appreciation, simply replied, “Sure.”

Waverly pulled away slowly, but was smiling softly. The redhead let go, certain she would do anything to keep seeing that smile. “Anytime you want to make more memories, I’m here for you.” Nicole had said it seriously, yet with awkwardness, uncertain of what she was implying after she started the statement, and hoping that Waverly wouldn’t misinterpret and be offended. 

The brunette’s eyes briefly gleamed mischievously in return. “I’m sure,” she replied, slightly amused. 

Waverly turned away from Nicole and walked a few steps away toward the ditch at the side of the road. She looked down at the earth. Observing the posturing, the redhead feared she had overstepped somehow. She was about to utter an apology, but then Waverly leaned forward and picked up something small from the ground and held it in her fist. Nicole watched, puzzled, as the younger woman collected a couple more items from the ground. Waverly returned to the cruiser, chastely kissed the redhead’s cheek, and let her know she was ready to go. They continued toward the homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Clear Blue Skies" by Emma's Revolution was part of the inspiration for this chapter. I'm not usually into song fics, but I'd love to see one with that song....


	15. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly takes a shower. It doesn't end well... :,(

Waverly awoke abruptly from a nightmare, sitting up in the bed. She was alone. She shuddered under the blankets, before prompting herself to breathe. She tried to close her eyes and return to sleep. It didn’t work. She missed Nicole. The redhead had been there when she was falling asleep, even though she wasn’t in bed with her. Waverly wasn’t sure she could handle that right now. She got up from the bed and went downstairs finding her sister asleep on the sofa, a bottle of jack not far away with the cap still off. Waverly sighed while placing the cap back on as tight she could with a single hand, and putting the bottle back into the liquor cabinet.

When she returned to the living area she lifted an afghan from the back of the sofa and draped it over her sister instead, tucking her in. Not wanting to go back to her bedroom where she would be alone, she sat on the chair next to the couch. She tried to find a position that didn’t put too much pressure on her still healing pelvis. She found that nearly every position put stress uncomfortably on her hips, between her legs, or on her ribs. She groaned softly in discomfort. 

Never the soundest sleeper, Wynonna roused at the noise. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“Sorry!” Waverly whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.” She stood up, giving up trying to find a comfortable position in the chair.

“You okay, Baby Girl?” Wynonna asked drowsily.

“Um… yeah…” Waverly replied while pacing, “I just had a nightmare, and then I came out here, and then I couldn’t get comfortable on that stupid chair.”

“That chair is especially stupid.” Wynonna responded. “Let’s burn it!”

The younger Earp chortled. 

The darker brunette sat up providing a space for Waverly to sit. She tapped the cushion beside her with her hand invitingly, “Have a seat,” she prompted.

Waverly struggled initially with finding a comfortable position on the sofa as well. Eventually she leaned against the armrest and raised her legs on the sofa as well. The somewhat reclined position took pressure off her pelvis and the cushioning on the sofa helped prevent other discomforts. Wynonna mirrored her position resting against the other armrest. They shared the afghan over their legs.

“So,” Wynonna started, “Do you need to talk about your nightmare or anything?”

Waverly considered, but then shook her head to decline. “Where’s Nicole?” she asked.

“Oh, she went home to take care of her cat,” the elder Earp informed.

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“She wanted to take care of it while you were asleep. I think she was hoping to return before you woke up, but I see that didn’t work out,” Wynonna explained.

“hmm”

“You should definitely call or text her if you need her. She’d want you to.”

“Nah, she deserves to have a moment to herself without her clingy girlfriend pestering her,” the shorter woman stated flippantly. 

“Waverly,” the darker brunette responded, “You are not a clingy girlfriend. You were…”

The younger sister interrupted, “I swear to God Wyn, if you say something about how I’ve been hurt then I will start coping by drowning myself in all of your whiskey.”

“Are you trying to threaten me?” Wynonna questioned, “because I think I might support this endeavor.”

“I don’t really want to drink, but I’ll bring your bottle back out here if you want to,” Waverly offered.

“Nah,” the elder sister declined. “I’ve had enough for tonight,” she admitted.

“K, good.”

The sisters chatted for a few minutes until Wynonna started dozing off. Waverly allowed her to sleep. She couldn’t do so herself though. 

When Waverly reclined she saw Reedy on top of her. When she closed her eyes she felt the men’s hands mauling at her. She felt filthy, as though their sweat and other fluids were still on her. Within her. She had to shower. 

Waverly went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She removed her lose fitting nightgown. It was a struggle unaided with only her left hand, but eventually she managed it. She caught a glimpse in the mirror. Her gaunt reflection held her attention. She removed all her bandages. She saw the bruises, cuts, and bite-marks covering her flesh. Some of the deeper ones had stiches. Others were scabbed over. She tried to not think about what scars she would have. Her eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion. She stared and wept, her eyes reddening further.

Wynonna must have heard. It wasn’t long before she was knocking at the door. “You okay in there, Baby Girl?” she asked nervously.

Waverly tried to quietly choke out her last sob. “Yeah,” she said hoarsely, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

The older sister hesitated, fairly aware Waverly had been crying. “K, just remember to cover your cast.”  
“Right,” the smaller woman recalled.

“Do you need any help?” the older sister offered. It concerned her that Waverly wasn’t talking to her or letting her assist.

“No,” Waverly answered. She grabbed a small trash bag and put her right forearm in it. With no rubber band present, she sealed it with a hair band. She fumbled a little. It would have been easier to let her sister help. She wanted her independence though. She hated being so reliant on her sister and her girlfriend. It made her feel weak.

She stepped into the shower and turned the water as hot as her skin would tolerate. She started with wetting her hair. With her one available hand she dumped what she could only hope was an appropriate amount of shampoo directly into her hair from the bottle then placed it down. She lathered her hair and rinsed it. Despite the warm water flowing down her body, she still felt dirty.

Waverly grabbed the soap with a soaked wash cloth and rubbed until the cloth was foamy. She wiped her skin with it, but was not satisfied. She scrubbed harder and harder until her skin was raw and pink. Some of her cuts reopened under the scouring. Red trickled down her legs and toward the drain. She cussed. The blood evoked more memories of what had been done to her while simultaneously forcing her to acknowledge how roughly she had been washing. She grunted with frustration at herself. She rinsed and turned off the water.

Rather than reaching for a towel when she stepped out, she reached initially for a paper towel to pat the areas around the cuts dry. She then found some bandages and tried to put them on with her single hand. It was clumsily done, but she managed. She then finally found a towel and dried the rest of herself off and removed the cover over her cast. She didn’t want to wear the same nightgown she was wearing before the shower. She exited the bedroom with the towel wrapped around herself. She went toward her bedroom.

“Waves?” Wynonna called.

Waverly turned facing her.

The darker brunette looked at the exposed skin on her sister’s appendages and the expression of guilt and shame on Waverly’s face. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry. “Jesus, Waverly,” she breathed heavily, “What happened? What did you do to yourself?”

“Nothing!” Waverly told her, “I’m fine!”

“You’re not fine, Baby Girl,” Wynonna responded, stepping closer to her. “Please, at least let me put some aloe on it.” 

“No, it’ll be fine, it’ll go away,” Waverly said as she went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She selected a new nightgown, dropping the towel to the floor. It was maddening getting it on one handed. So many damn buttons. When she finally managed to do so she laid on her bed and sobbed. She still couldn’t sleep. She could barely lay down without depraved images coming to her. Her head pounded. 

“Waves?” Wynonna said through the door, “can I come in?”

“No!” the youngest Earp yelled defiantly, “Go away.”

“Okay,” Wynonna reluctantly agreed, sort of. A moment later she called again, “Hey, Waves?”

“What!”

“I’m not really going away. I’m staying right here,” Wynonna told her as she slouched against the shut door. She pulled out her phone and texted Nicole.


	16. Pancakes and Amaretto

Nicole’s phone chimed, startling her awake. She hadn’t even realized she had dozed off. She hadn’t intended to do so. She meant to come home briefly to take care of her cat and then return to the Earp Homestead. “Shit,” she cussed at herself. She was still on the couch with her orange tabby laying happily across her torso. The cat meowed at her when she moved her arm to fetch her phone. She swiped the phone open and saw that she had a message from Wynonna and checked it.

WYNONNA: She needs you

The vagueness of the message sent a chill down her spine. “Oh, shit,” she repeated. What was happening? What was wrong with Waverly? She nearly panicked. Adrenaline setting in, she hastily removed herself from the sofa causing the cat to hiss at her. “Sorry!” she told the feline. She texted back.

NICOLE: On my way

She changed her clothes. She refilled the cat’s food and refreshed the water before she left. It was half an hour later when she finally approached the Earp residence. Still pretty early in the morning. The guilt was setting in as a thousand different scenarios involving a hurting Waverly rushed through her mind. 

What she did not expect after knocking on the door was to be greeted by an overtly cheerful Waverly. The brunette squealed out her name as though surprised to see her and brushed her lips against her cheek in a quick peck. She wore a nightgown and apron, both covered in flour. 

“You’re just in time!” the hyper Waverly stated. “I’m making pancakes!” she said happily. Nicole could see her bloodshot and baggy eyes, but ignored them and played along. She followed Waverly to the kitchen.

“Plain, Blueberry, Chocolate Chip, or both?” the chipper brunette asked the taller woman for her pancake preference. 

Nicole made a disgusted face at the idea of both chocolate and blueberry on the same pancake. “I like chocolate chip,” she told the cook.

Pop music was blaring from the living room. The kitchen was a wreck with equal amounts of flour and other ingredients on the counter and floor as probably made it into the bowl. Waverly awkwardly wrapped her cast arm around the bowl to provide some friction as she stirred with her left hand.

Nicole offered to help, but was told graciously to sit. She sat at the kitchen table accompanying a deadpan and appropriately exhausted looking Wynonna. The darker brunette took a sip from mug. Waverly distracted herself by putting dough on the griddle. The older Earp put an index finger near her ear and turned her hand counterclockwise while looking toward her sister, indicating how crazy she thought she was. The gesture earned a condemnatory squint from the redhead. 

Nicole set something within a paper bag on the table. She could smell the coffee and sniffed the air. “Can I have some of that?”

“Waverly!” Wynonna called out, “You’re girlfriend needs coffee!”

“Second carafe is brewing!” the smaller woman vocalized loudly, as she continued to assess her piles of dough to see if they were ready to flip.

Wynonna leaned forward over the table. She pointed to her mug and whispered to Nicole, “This is all I got of the first carafe. She’s had like seven cups!”

Nicole nodded slowly. “What’s going on?” she asked.

The elder sister shrugged, “She won’t tell me…” she responded forlornly as she took another sip of coffee. 

There was another knock at the door. The redhead saw that Wynonna but remained firmly in place on her chair. Nicole stood, but before she could go anywhere, the smaller brunette shouted, “I’ll get it!”

“Gus!” she greeted vociferously, seconds later. “I’m so glad you’re here!” she told her aunt as she lead her into the kitchen. Her speech was loud and fast. “We’re having a pancake party!”

“I see that,” Gus remarked as her eyes met Wynonna’s flat face and the bright eyes of Nicole.

Waverly returned to the stove as Gus joined the other ladies at the table. She decided it was time to flip the pancakes. She was a little clumsy with it, using only her left hand. She tried to steady the hand by placing the cast arm underneath it. It worked a little better, but took longer than usual causing the last couple pancakes to be a little darker than she would have liked. She was aiming for that perfect golden brown. She grunted with frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked.

“I burnt them,” Waverly told her.

Nicole went to join her at the stove. The pancakes looked fine. Waverly looked like she may burst into tears. “It’s okay, Baby,” she assured, “they look good to me!”

“Yeah?” Waverly asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Nicole responded, “I like mine a little dark,” she added.

“Really?” the smaller woman beamed.

“Yep!” the redhead answered. “Those two are perfect for me,” she stated, indicating the darker ones.

“Great!” Waverly said, “I’ll put them on your plate when they’re done”.

“Do you need any help with the flipping?” Nicole asked.

“No!” the younger Earp responded stubbornly. “Go sit back down,” she directed crossly.

As she took her seat again, Gus gazed at her approvingly. Wynonna warned her quietly, “Whatever you do, don’t offer to help!” 

Nicole nodded, having learned the lesson first hand.

When the first batch of pancakes was done, Waverly cautiously placed them on a plate. She grabbed the second carafe of coffee. She poured Nicole and Gus each a mug before refilling Wynonna’s and her own. As she filled her own again Nicole reached out to stop her. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” she stated.

“No,” Waverly replied petulantly, “I don’t.” She glared at the redhead before bringing her mug with her to the counter and pouring it for herself there, leaving the carafe with her.

“Strike two,” Wynonna joked as Nicole looked down at the table.

Gus took a sip of her coffee, before talking loudly enough to be heard by the distracted cook. “Oh, I almost forgot, I need you ladies to help me with something on my truck!” she said. She stood and glanced at Nicole and Wynonna with raised eyebrows to indicate they should follow. 

The three of them went out to the front porch. “What’s wrong with your truck?” Wynonna asked.

“Not a damn thing,” Gus answered as she flicked Wynonna’s forehead with a finger. 

“Hey!” Wynonna winced, rubbing the spot.

The older woman did the same thing to Nicole, even though she had to stand on her tippy toes to do so.

“I’m sure I deserved that somehow,” the redhead stated as she rubbed her forehead too.

“Listen, you fools,” Gus started, “Don’t you think Waverly deserves to be happy?”

“Absolutely,” Nicole said. 

Wynonna nodded in agreement, “Yeah….”

“Then let her have this, whatever this is,” Gus begged, “Don’t try to protect her from herself,” she told Nicole. “Stop with the sarcasm,” she told Wynonna.

“She’s going to crash and burn!” Wynonna expressed worry. Nicole silently concurred.

“We’re going to let her fly as high as her little broken wings will carry her. And then we will catch her when she falls. We will be here to make sure she doesn’t crash too hard,” Gus insisted.

Gus’ metaphor evoked imagery from the dreamscape for Nicole. She recalled holding the rainbow winged sparrow. “Yeah,” she approved, “We’ll be here. That’s a good plan.” They looked at the older Earp.

“Alright,” Wynonna accepted. “I’m game,” she told them, “but I’m not gonna stop the sarcasm. Don’t think I could anyway, and she would know something’s up.”

“Fine,” Gus acknowledged. “But be more cheerful or something,” she suggested.

Wynonna stuck her tongue out at her aunt as the women headed back inside.

The older woman chuckled, “That’s the spirit!”

They returned to the kitchen table. Waverly had finished another batch. It wasn’t long before each of them had a stack of at least 4 pancakes in front of them. Wynonna’s had both blueberry and chocolate chip. Waverly’s just blueberry, Nicole’s just chocolate chip, and Gus’ were plain. Butter and Maple Syrup were also on the table. Another carafe, mysteriously full, was also on the table. “What’s this?” the younger Earp pointed at the one thing she didn’t place on the table, the covered item in the paper bag.

“It’s what I owe you,” the redhead told Waverly.

The smaller woman opened the bag revealing a large bottle of amaretto. She smiled, setting it on the table. “That’s only half of what you owe me,” she reminded.

“Please,” Nicole started, “You don’t really want to hear my boring life story.”

“I’m kind of relieved to hear that your life is boring,” Waverly responded honestly, “I don’t think I could take much more excitement in mine,” she admitted.

Wynonna dumped a heap load of syrup on her pancakes. She then grabbed the Amaretto, opened it, and poured at least a shot worth of the liquor on her stack as well.

“Hey!” Waverly scolded, “That’s mine!”

“Sisters share,” Wynonna replied jestingly.

“Since when?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna shrugged. She sliced her pancakes and took a bite, “Yum,” she uttered appreciatively.

Waverly squinted at her suspiciously before reaching her own fork over to Wynonna’s plate and grabbing a bite of the amaretto soaked pancakes.

“Hey!” Wynonna whined.

“Sisters share!” Waverly reminded her before tasting the morsel. 

Nicole and Gus laughed jovially at the sisters’ antics. Waverly apparently enjoyed it too, because she then soaked her pancakes with the combo of maple syrup and amaretto. She added the liquor to her gazillionth cup of coffee too. This produced a flash of worry from Nicole’s face, before the redhead told herself to stop policing Waverly.

The group ate happily, giving the younger Earp well earned praise for the delicious breakfast. After finishing the pancakes, a tipsy yet still energized Waverly decided it was time to clean up. 

“Waves, do you want any h…?” she started before Wynonna’s sharp elbow was at her rib, “Ow!”

Wynonna glanced at her significantly, brows raised high, and shook her head. Right, the redhead reminded herself, she was not supposed to offer help. She cleared her throat, “Err, do you want any more amaretto?” she asked awkwardly, rather hoping the answer was no. There was certainly more than enough alcohol and caffeine in Waverly’s petite body.

“Nice save,” Wynonna softly complimented.

“Yes, please!” Waverly answered, “I’ll get some shot glasses.”

She allowed Nicole to pour the liquor as she continued cleaning, while bobbing her head to the still blaring music. The task took a while considering the extent of the mess, and that she was completing the chore literally single-handed. She took sips of the shot while doing the washing. When she was finally done with the kitchen, she decided she had earned herself another shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes regarding pancakes:
> 
> Blueberry and chocolate chip separately are great. Together they taste like a tootsie roll pop. I guess that's cool if that's your thing.
> 
> I've never had maple syrup and amaretto together on pancakes. I fear they might fall apart with the liquor on them. But if someone tries this, please let me know how it goes! It sounds delicious....
> 
>  
> 
> Author's notes on liquor:
> 
> Hard liquor, whatever you're drinkin', is recommended for the next chapter. 
> 
> Winter may not be coming, yet, but The Fall is....


	17. Retching

Waverly invited the other women to join her in the living room. Gus and Wynonna took the chairs so that Waverly and Nicole could share the couch. She leaned into the position she found comfortable, but discovered she couldn’t sit still for very long. She was jittery and her pulse was racing. 

She noticed a layer of dust as she placed her empty shot glass on the coffee table. “God, do we ever dust in hear?” she asked.

“You dusted last week,” Wynonna responded.

“It’s filthy,” Waverly stated as she got up from the sofa and retrieved a dusting cloth and some spray.

She dusted the entire room as Wynonna, Nicole, and Gus tried to make small talk and occasionally sent the smaller woman a worried glance.

“When’s the last time these blankets were washed?” she asked.

“Um,” Wynonna struggled to remember.

Waverly removed the blankets from the sofa and started a load of laundry with them. Next she swept the hardwood floors. This took a little more exertion then she was expecting. She started feeling lightheaded and nauseated. 

“Whoa,” she said as she stopped sweeping. The vocalization got the attention of the other women.

Nicole saw Waverly’s whole body sway. “What is it?” she asked.

“I need to…” Waverly didn’t finish the sentence before covering her mouth and dashing to the bathroom. She didn’t have time to close the door behind her.

Nicole had swiftly followed her up the stairs. She heard the violent retching followed by sobbing, then more retching. 

The contents of Waverly’s belly had been emptied, as now the smaller woman could taste only the bile coming up. Her throat was sore. Her head throbbed with pain. 

Nicole could see the redness and puffiness even more evident in the smaller woman’s eyes. She was at a loss for words, not wanting to say anything that would prompt the brunette to push her away. All she could do was witness as her girlfriend heaved on last time over the toilet, flushed it, and put down the lid. Still unfocused and clumsy from the drinking, she nearly fell as she tried to get herself up from the floor. So instead, she sat with her back against the bathroom wall. Waverly covered her flushed face with her uninjured hand as she continued to weep. 

Nicole felt anguish as she gazed on with furrowed brows. She stepped closer to the smaller woman. While intentional about not touching Waverly without expressed consent, she did sit beside her. 

“What do you need right now?” she asked.

Waverly huffed. “I don’t need anything from you,” she croaked out hoarsely.

Nicole tried not to recognize how much the comment sting, knowing it came from a place of hurt. She breathed heavily before responding. “You’re right,” she replied softly, trying to validate Waverly’s determined independence, “What do you want from me?”

Waverly only shook her head and sighed.

“Do you even want me here?” the redhead asked.

Then Waverly turned toward her abruptly, her reddened hazel eyes wide with fear, “Why?” she asked, 

“Do you not want to be?”

Redhead cursed herself for expressing her own insecurities, and remembered that Waverly has seen nearly everyone she loved leave her. “No, no,” Nicole assured, “I want to be here, Waverly, I really want to be here for you. I’d really like it if you would let me.”

Nicole swore she could see a crack in Waverly’s barriers as the woman exhaled and responded, “okay”.

She placed her hand on the wall to give herself leverage as she stood. Nicole raised herself as well. 

Waverly went to the sink and splashed cool water on her face.

“You don’t need to be here while I brush my teeth though, do you?” the smaller woman asked flippantly.

Nicole smiled, “I guess not.” She winked as she left the bathroom. It was a few minutes later when Nicole felt there had been sufficient time for Waverly to brush her teeth, that she became concerned that the youngest Earp had not yet left the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

“Yeah?” Waverly responded.

“Um,” Nicole started, “Are you done with your teeth? Can I come in?

“Sure,” the brunette replied hesitantly. She opened the door. She was clearly in the middle of cleaning the bathroom. She had a glove over her left hand. Windex was still on the mirrors and the counters were emptied. Waverly took a paper towel and started wiping the mirror.

“You’re still cleaning?” Nicole questioned, surprised.

It was heard as a judgment. “It’s so dirty in here!” Waverly defended. “Don’t you see it?” she asked.

“No,” Nicole admitted honestly. Waverly had always kept a well maintained house, even if Wynonna was not very much help.

Waverly kept focusing on her task while the redhead could only observe. Waverly finished with the mirrors then scrubbed the counters. She then moved to the toilet, dumping solution into the bowl and scouring hard with the toilet brush.

She was about to move on to the tub when Nicole interrupted again. “You don’t have to clean the whole homestead in one day,” Nicole told her.

“Yes, I do!” Waverly replied firmly.

“Why?”

The smaller woman faced the redhead. Still inebriated, she blurted out, “Because I’m dirty!” then covered her mouth, shocked at what she had said. 

“What? You’re not…”

“Get out!” Waverly yelled, “I’ll get you dirty too!”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Out!” shouted the frantic Waverly.

Nicole stepped backward to remove herself from the bathroom. Waverly nearly slammed the door in her face and locked it.

Nicole could feel her own eyes water. She had thought, for a moment, she was getting through to Waverly, but then she had left her to her own devices for only a few minutes and somehow all the walls and shields were back up.

Nicole returned to the living room where the other women were. Waverly’s music still blasted jarringly throughout the room. Nicole turned it down and sat on the sofa. Gus and Wynonna could tell something was up. 

“What happened?” Wynonna asked.

“She vomited, cried, and then yelled at me to go,” Nicole summarized, “She’s cleaning the bathroom now.”

“She lock herself in?” Wynonna questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Shit.”

“Why?”

“She locked herself in the bathroom last night. She took a shower. She scrubbed herself raw, and I’m pretty sure she was bleeding again," the older Earp informed.

“She still feels dirty. Damn it!” Nicole cursed at herself again. She should have stayed somehow. Now Waverly was alone in the bathroom again. But really, how could she have stayed, when Waverly had insisted she go? 

“Why did she tell you to go?” Gus asked the redhead.

“She said she’d get me dirty too,” Nicole explained.

Gus interpreted, “So her instinct is still to protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really thrilled with this chapter. What do you think? Be honest!
> 
> I know where I want this story to go, but I'm not quite sure how to get it there...


	18. The Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna punches a douche pickle. Nicole is a bumper sticker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your tissues and tequila close for this one....

Gus’ comment took Nicole by surprise. She certainly hadn’t thought of it that way. It was a refreshing reminder that even though Waverly was having a difficult time expressing it, she still cared for her.

Eventually they could hear the shower running. It ran for a while, which admittedly concerned them, though there was little they could do about it. They could at least recognize that unlocking the door and bursting in on a naked Waverly was only likely to traumatize her further.

There was an unexpected knock at the house door. Nicole and Gus looked to Wynonna to answer it. She rolled her eyes, but got off of her chair to do so. She opened the door to find Champ Hardy standing with a lame bouquet of flowers on her front porch.

“I was wondering if Waver….”

He was interrupted by a forceful punch to his left eye before he could finish the youngest Earp’s name. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Chump!” Wynonna yelled fiercely as she placed her left hand around his throat and pushed him against a column on the porch. With her other hand she placed Peacemaker to his head. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot your brains out. If you’ve even got any damn brains.”

The man shook in terror. His eyes widened as Wynonna’s hand tightened around his throat.

Nicole and Gus were now on the porch as well, glaring at him. 

He still held the flowers and raised them up slightly, showing them. “I just came to say I’m sorry.” 

Wynonna snarled the screamed at him, “You dumb fuck! This isn’t one of those many times you cheated on her!” She kneed him in the balls and let go of him allowing him to collapse onto the wooden floor. “You really hurt her this time. And just seeing your shit face could hurt her again,” she shouted, while still aiming her gun at him. 

He had bent himself at the waste and knees as he laid on the porch near the steps and covered his groin. She kicked him in the guts, this time with enough strength to literally kick him off her porch. 

She was about to go after him and beat him some more, but found herself restrained by a certain redheaded off-duty cop. “That’s enough,” Nicole whispered roughly to her. 

Wynonna stepped back and faced her sister’s girlfriend. “Enough?” she barked furiously, “It’s never enough for this bastard. He. Raped. My. Sister!” She winced at the reality of it.

Nicole exhaled briskly, and turned toward the man on the ground. He pathetically returned her look with an expression of pain and gratitude. She still had no sympathy for him, but knew she couldn’t let Wynonna kill him. Because she was a cop. A good cop. “I know what he did,” she told the older Earp. “His actions were influenced by the revenant.” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“It’s not an excuse, it’s an explanation,” Nicole stated. “Waverly let him go. Let them go. Would she want you to execute them?” she asked rhetorically with raised eyebrows.

Wynonna huffed, knowing the redhead was right. “Fine,” she answered. She stomped off the porch to confront Champ. 

Nicole followed. She told him sternly, “Waverly made it very clear that she didn’t want to see you. Ever.”

“You are so damn lucky she didn’t see your stupid face,” Wynonna added.

“Don’t come near her again,” Nicole demanded, “Don’t make us file a peace bond. Don’t make me arrest you.” 

“Got it?” Wynonna asked intimidatingly.

All Champ could do was nod and squeal to indicate his comprehension.

“Good. Now get the fuck off of my property and never come back!”

He crawled to his truck. They watched vigilantly until he drove off the homestead out of sight.

“What a douche pickle,” Gus stated, shaking her head.

Nicole and Wynonna both had some stronger words for him, but held their bitter tongues. 

“You said it, Gus,” the older Earp affirmed.

When they returned inside Wynonna grabbed her bottle of Jack to nurse as they continued to sit in the living room.

After a while they heard the water finally shut off, then a frustrated yelp. Nicole decided it was time to try again to engage with Waverly. She returned to the bathroom door and tapped on it. “Waves, you okay in there?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Waverly “just, having difficulty getting bandages back on”.

“Let me do it,” Nicole offered. “Please let me in.”

The smaller woman paused with reluctance. Eventually she sighed and answered, “I’m not dressed.”

“I’ll bring you a nightgown.”

“Okay.”

Nicole went to Waverly’s bedroom and selected a nightgown and some underwear. She returned to the bathroom and handed the garments through a cracked open door. 

When Waverly was satisfied with the amount she was covered, she let Nicole in.

The taller woman saw that indeed Waverly’s skin was pink and raw again. Red drops of blood dripped down her legs where scrapes on her thighs had been reopened. The brunette’s downcast expression showed her embarrassment and agony. Nicole was tormented at the idea of Waverly in so much pain. She wished she could wrap her in her arms and hold her. She wanted provide physical comfort, but believed Waverly would not find it comforting at all, and may find it upsetting. 

Waverly sat on top of the toilet lid and hesitantly opened her legs showing Nicole the angry marks. There were long cuts where multiple sets of fingernails had dug into the inner thighs slicing deep into the flesh. It was an undeniable souvenir of the assault. Nicole couldn’t imagine what it does to Waverly when she sees them. Additionally there were multiple bruises and abrasions all over the legs. The redhead held in her gasp and tried to keep silent. Her eyes stung though. 

“Can you hand me a paper towel?” Waverly asked meekly.

Nicole nodded as she completed the request. Waverly dabbed away the trickling blood away. She asked for the antibiotic ointment next. Nicole located it and placed it in front of her.

“I need you to open it and squeeze it on my fingers. Please,” the brunette requested.

Nicole bobbed her head. She had nearly forgotten about the broken arm and how much more challenging it made every task for Waverly. She twisted the cap of and squeezed the goop onto the offered fingers.

Waverly cleared her throat, “Thank you.” She smeared the goop over the cuts. She swallowed self-consciously before making her next request. “I need you to place the bandages and wrap them,” she told Nicole. “I…I tried to earlier, and it didn’t work so well,” she explained.

“Okay,” Nicole said, maintaining eye contact with the watery hazel eyes. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Please be gentle,” Waverly choked.

“Always,” the redhead resolved.

“I’m ready.”

Nicole knelt on the floor while she tenderly wrapped the wounds. Waverly steadied herself by placing her uninjured hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. When the redhead was done with one leg she checked Waverly’s face. Clear droplets were falling down the smaller woman’s cheeks, and she grimaced with pain. “Do you need me to stop?” 

Waverly shook her head. “You have to finish,” she responded hoarsely.

With equal sensitivity, she bandaged the other thigh. As she finished Waverly confessed, “I can’t get them clean!” before bursting into tears.

Nicole placed a hand softly over the one Waverly had put on her shoulder. Not knowing what else to say, she stated softly, “They’re clean, Waverly. You’re clean.”

Waverly trembled, and leaned forward into Nicole seeking support.

“No, I’m not. I need to be pure. I need to be pretty, perky, and… perfect,” Waverly said, “Because when I’m not, then I’m just damaged and broken.”

“You are perfect, Waverly”.

The youngest Earp scoffed.

“I mean that… your flaws are fabulous, and your brokenness is beautiful. You are wholly human and undeniably you. I….” she was about to say the ‘L’ word, but then hesitated, questioning the timing. The ideal time for the first time hearing those three words was probably not while bleeding in the bathroom. “I like you. And I want you for all of you. You’re perfect to me. For me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your flaws are fabulous. Your brokenness is beautiful. You are wholly human and undeniably you. I love you for all of you. 
> 
> That is my message to all the survivors out there.
> 
> Don't forget it.


	19. Resting

For just a second, Waverly was looking at Nicole like she was a magical unicorn. It was a marvelous expression with large hazel eyes, so full of adoration and wonder. It caught the redhead off guard, and nearly made her forget that they were still in a bathroom mending Waverly’s wounds. Nicole cleared her throat. Waverly swallowed.

“Thank you,” the smaller woman said. Whether she was expressing gratitude for the help with bandaging her wounds, or for the redhead’s remarks was unclear.

“Anytime,” Nicole replied genuinely as she raised herself from her crouched position and assisted Waverly with standing as well. 

Nicole washed her hands.

Waverly washed her hand. She peered in the mirror as she did so. She saw the red puffy eyes, and bruises around her face and neck that the nightgown did not cover. There was a particularly nasty one where Pete had hit her by her left eye. Still haunted by her own reflection, she commented, “I must look like a wreck”.

Nicole bit her lip, trying to find the right response, “You look exhausted,” She observed.

“I am,” the youngest Earp replied slowly as she faced Nicole rather than the glass.

“Let’s see about getting you some sleep,” the taller woman offered.

Waverly assented with a slight bob of her head. She led Nicole out of the bathroom and toward her bedroom. The taller woman became very conscious about keeping her hands to herself again. She even locked them behind her back.

Waverly sat in her bed, placing the covers over her legs, and leaning back against a stack of pillows steadied by the headboard. 

Nicole sat on a chair beside the bed. 

Waverly knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep in the sitting position. It became uncomfortable with too much pressure on her pelvis. She hadn’t even shut her eyes yet. She sank further into the blankets and into a more reclined position. Nicole pretended she was helping by repositioning a pillow and pulling the covers up over the smaller woman’s shoulder.

Waverly did feel safer with the tall redhead around. It was still awkward having her watch her try to sleep. She could sense the woman’s restraint and hesitancy. While certain it was well intended, she was not sure it was helpful to either of them.

Waverly tried to lay on her back. She hoped with the distraction of Nicole, she would not be plagued with images of Reedy on top of her. It didn’t work. She shook her head and winced.

“Waves?” the redhead noticed her apparent discomfort.

“Bad position,” the smaller woman dismissed. She turned to her side, facing Nicole. She closed her eyes. Within only a few minutes, she jerked, feeling groping hands mauling her. She grimaced and gasped.

“Waves? What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

“When I lay on my back I see… him on top of me. When I close my eyes I feel them. I can’t sleep!”

“You’re safe. They can’t hurt you.” Nicole assured. Her own hand reaching toward Waverly’s face to push back a wayward tresses of hair. She then reflexively caressed the smaller woman’s face. Waverly closed her eyes at the warm contact. When she realized what she was doing, she remorsefully stopped herself and pulled her hand back. The younger Earp was disappointed.

“Nicole?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“I… I don’t want you to be afraid of touching me,” she pulled her left arm from under the blankets and reach for her girlfriend.

Waverly was looking at her with wet eyes. Nicole smiled softly, and gently took offered hand her own. “I don’t want to hurt you or trigger you,” she admitted.

“I don’t know what might trigger me,” Waverly said, “But not touching is hurting. And I don’t think I need to initiate every touch.”

“Oh,” The redhead started rubbing soothing circles into Waverly’s hand with her thumb. 

“When you touch me, I feel you.”

Nicole was relieved to hear this. She released a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding in.

“Will you lay beside me?” Waverly invited.

Nicole nodded in agreement. The smaller woman moved over in the bed to make room for Nicole. They continued to hold hands.

Waverly discovered that laying on her back was still not working for her. She positioned herself on her side, facing Nicole. She rested her head on Nicole’s chest. She slowly nestled more beside the taller woman.

The redhead smiled with bliss as Waverly cuddled with her. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed this. She wrapped an arm around the brunette as she ran a hand through the long hair and down Waverly’s back. The smaller woman had melted into her. Her eyes were shut and Nicole could feel as her head became heavier against her breast. Her breathing slowed. Convinced that Waverly was asleep, Nicole permitted herself to close her eyes.


	20. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely consensual super-soft Sapphic lady loving. Feeling the feels too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets explicit in the fun way (in case you couldn't tell from summary). This chapter was actually the 3rd one I wrote for this fic. It kinda kept me going.

It had been about six weeks since the incident. Waverly had been out of the hospital for five of them. Most of her fractures had healed. Her arm though would be in a cast for another two weeks though.

It had been infuriating for Waverly, who was used to her autonomy, to require assistance with simple tasks, to require rides to every appointment as she couldn’t drive with the broken arm. Neither did she have a vehicle again yet. 

There was always someone there with here. Wynonna or Nicole usually, but sometimes Gus paid a visit or even Doc would “hang out”. That’s what they called it, but to Waverly it felt like babysitting.  
Nicole was over this evening, and tasked with helping Waverly prepare for bed. Pajamas were laid out on the bed. Waverly brushed her teeth with her left hand. She tried to brush her hair too, but some tangles were a bit tough for her clumsier hand. She couldn’t wait to have her right hand back. Until then she allowed Nicole to gently comb out her tresses. A task that the redhead was more than happy to perform and was especially thorough with. She ran her fingers through the soft, long brown hair, just to be certain there were no more snags. Waverly admittedly found it relaxing.

Waverly stood and started taking her clothes off. She was comfortable enough doing so in front of Nicole, who was able to keep her eyes to herself when needed. She started with her pants and underwear, which were easy enough to remove one handed. Waverly started pulling her shirt off. She was a little clumsy. She had a hard enough time removing clothes even without a gimp arm. Nicole assisted with completing the task. While behind the smaller girl she unclipped the bra, allowing Waverly to remove the last article of clothing herself.

Nicole stepped away to fetch the pajamas on the bed. Waverly caught a glimpse of her body in a full length mirror that was hung on the back of the bedroom door. She stepped closer to examine herself.  
The cuts were healed. The bruises had faded. She still had scars. Lines on her back and thighs where her attackers had seemingly clawed into her. Bite marks on her breasts and stomach. Perhaps these would diminish more over time, but for now the white marks over her otherwise unblemished skin were stark reminders of the assault she had endured. 

“Hey,” called the redhead, offering her the pajamas “let’s get you dressed.” Nicole had seen the sad gaze in the mirror, and hoped to distract Waverly from whatever ugliness she believed she saw there.

Waverly turned toward the taller woman. “Not yet,” the brunette responded softly, returning her gaze to the mirror.

Nicole sat on the edge of the bed. She drifted from looking at the wall to looking at the back of Waverly, a sight that she still cherished, despite the scaring from what were once gashes that the revenant had scratched into her girlfriend’s back. Waverly continued to stare at the mirror.

“What do you see?” Nicole finally asked her.

Waverly exhaled. “Scars,” she replied despondently. She turned toward the redhead, giving her the frontal view. Nicole’s gaze focused deliberately on her girlfriends eyes.

“You can look at me.” The smaller girl invited. Demanded maybe. Nicole allowed herself to take in the full view, all of Waverly, then returned to her face. “What do ‘you’ see?” Waverly questioned.

“Beauty,” Nicole responded honestly. “Strength.”

“You do?” Waverly choked.

Nicole nodded her affirmation. Her brows furrowed with worry as she witnessed Waverly’s agony.

“What about all the scars?” Waverly asked with indignation.

“I would kiss every scar if I thought it could take your pain away, even for an instant,” the redhead blurted. She gasped when she realized what she had said, hoping it didn’t discomfort the vulnerable naked woman. A woman who was staring at her in mild awe. “I’m…s”

“Don’t apologize,” Waverly interrupted stepping closer to the bed. “I think I would like that.”

It was Nicole’s turn to be surprised. “You… want me to…. kiss you all over?”

Waverly smiled briefly. Nicole’s heart fluttered. “Every scar,” the youngest Earp challenged as she entered the bed.

Nicole beamed. 

“Start with the back,” Waverly instructed while laying on her stomach.

Nicole obliged happily. She set a soft hand on Waverly’s waist to steady herself as she delicately moved the long hair to the side and placed gentle kisses and caresses along the length of the scratch marks starting from the top and working her way down. Waverly closed her eyes permitting herself to melt into the touch and feel Nicole’s tenderness. 

Waverly turned over when she felt her back had been properly cared for. While there was no scar on her face, Nicole took the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead. “Where now?” she whispered her request for further direction. She wanted to ensure she had consent before continuing. Waverly pointed to a bite mark on her stomach. Nicole bent forward, keeping her hands at Waverly’s waist, as she put her lips to the indicated spot. She then went to another bite mark on the side of the stomach, and a small scratch that lay near it. 

Waverly placed her uninjured hand into red hair and gradually guided Nicole’s head to the next spot near her right nipple. Nicole sustained the pattern of gentle kisses. As she did so, Waverly released her head, and took Nicole’s right hand instead, directing it to a breast. Nicole cupped the breast and pressed gently then looked up to look at Waverly’s face. If she sensed any hesitation there she would stop. She saw wetness in hazel eyes. She moved her hand back to safer areas. “Am I hurting you?” She asked, uncertain.

“No…” Waverly assured, though clearly overcome with emotion, “You’re healing me”.

Nicole changed her position, becoming more horizontal herself so she could better embrace the small, naked woman.

A tear escaped Waverly’s eye. The redhead kissed it before it ran down her cheek. Waverly sniffled. Nicole traced her jaw with a finger as she kissed her lips and pulled her in close. A tear escaped the other eye. Nicole captured it with her lips as well, and followed it’s would be trail down Waverly’s cheek and neck.

“Keep going,” Waverly urged softly.

Nicole returned her attention to a scar on the brunette’s breast. She cupped the mound again.

“Make your own mark.” The younger woman requested.

Nicole blinked then raised her eyebrows, “Are you sure?”

Waverly nodded slowly. “When I look in the mirror I see all these reminders of…what happened,” she explained. “I want a reminder that….” She hesitated, wishing she could say that she wanted to feel loved. But they hadn’t said those three words to each other yet, “I want a reminder that someone thinks I’m beautiful.”

Nicole kissed and caressed her. “I do,” she affirmed sincerely. Nicole gazed at Waverly’s chest to choose where to place her mark. She gently used her fingertips to caress the old scratches and bites. Her eyes watered as she considered what all her beloved had gone through. She choked as her eyes returned to hazel ones. “You are more than your scars, Waverly,” she told her as she selected a spot on the left breast near the center of her chest. She received a gracious exhale and smile as she gave her full attention to the special bit of skin. She sucked and rubbed the place through her teeth until it turned red. Waverly moaned, expressing her appreciation. Nicole tilted her face slightly and continued. She raised her head to admire her handiwork. She was satisfied with the resulting bright red heart shaped mark. 

“Very artistic,” Waverly commented wryly when she saw it.

Nicole saw the gleam in her hazel eyes. “A heart on your heart,” she told her as she outlined the shape with her index finger, “So you won’t forget, I love you”.

Waverly was fairly certain Nicole had taken her breath away, as well as her voice. She swallowed while gazing adoringly into beautiful brown eyes.

“You don’t have to say it back,” Nicole said sincerely, before leaning forward to nip her neck. “I know how you feel about me.”

Waverly, once more overcome with emotion, brought Nicole’s face back up to hers and kissed her mouth with a surprising urgency. “I do. I do love you, Nicole,” she told her earnestly. “I’ve known that for a while,” she admitted, “I was just afraid of saying it.”

“Why?” the redhead asked.

“I’m so used to the people I love leaving me. I don’t want you to go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nicole assured her. “Except to work in about three hours," she winked.

Waverly smiled. Nicole beamed at her in return, showing off her delightful dimples. Waverly’s passion increased. She pressed against the redhead, rotating their position. With Nicole supine the smaller woman grazed the soft skin on Nicole’s exposed side while nipping her ear and kissing down her neck. Waverly’s thigh went between the taller woman’s long legs and pushed lightly toward Nicole’s center.

Nicole’s hands roamed the brunette’s torso. They both moaned as their pleasure grew. Waverly pulled at Nicole’s top, the redhead sat up and happily assisted with removing it. Waverly reached to unclip the bra as well. Nicole finished taking it off. Waverly eagerly stroked the recently revealed flesh and pushed Nicole back into a recumbent position. She cupped the taller woman’s breasts and kissed them firmly. Nicole rocked her pelvis against Waverly’s thigh. The smaller woman smirked as she continued her caresses. Nicole bent her leg slightly to provide more pressure to Waverly’s center. Waverly pulled up slightly, removing herself. She made eye contact with Nicole and shook her head briefly. Nicole understood and straightened the leg. Waverly kissed the redhead’s forehead and cheeks before coming to her lips. Her uninjured hand found its way down Nicole’s torso and played with the seam of the denim pants. 

Waverly paused “can I…take care of you…without you, um, reciprocating?” she asked hesitantly.

“Whatever you want, Waverly,” Nicole responded breathlessly. She was prepared to give all of herself, but could certainly restrain herself if that was what Waverly needed. She yielded to the smaller woman who she realized needed to maintain a sense of control.

Waverly’s pupils had grown. She peered into Nicole’s eyes with an incredibly stimulating determination. “I want your pants off,” she declared. With her available hand she unbuttoned the khakis and unzipped them. She stroked the skin beneath before tugging at one of the hips. Nicole helped shove the pants down her legs and kicked them to the floor. Waverly’s attention returned to Nicole’s pelvis. She eyed the wet spot in Nicole’s blue panties. Then covered the spot with her palm and let her hand glide over it. 

Nicole grunted encouragingly in response as she dipped into the touch. “Time for those to come off too?” she requested hopefully, indicating her own panties. Waverly nodded enthusiastic agreement. The next moment they were discarded on the floor. 

Nicole returned to a reclined position while Waverly lay beside her. The shorter woman used her good arm to fondle a breast and pull the flesh toward her mouth. She replaced her thigh between Nicole’s legs rubbing up against a fiery patch of red hair. Nicole resumed her grinding at a slow and steady speed. She held on to Waverly’s back with one hand while gripping the outside of her thigh with the other. Waverly’s hand traveled south as her lips and tongue wrapped around Nicole’s nipple. The redhead gasped. Waverly’s fingers found their way tentatively though the fire patch. Her middle finger went through the folds feeling Nicole’s arousal and spreading the moisture to her clit with measured strokes. Nicole let out a deep guttural groan. 

“God, you’re hot,” Waverly stated with a grin. Nicole smirked seductively in return. Waverly kissed the dimples then nipped at an ear lobe. Her finger started slow circles around the bundle of nerves. Nicole kept moaning and humming which delighted Waverly. The smaller woman inserted the finger up to her knuckle and curled it slightly. 

“More,” encouraged Nicole.

Waverly added her index finger and thrusted in and out. Nicole shuddered. Waverly rubbed Nicole’s swollen button with her thumb and added pressure with her thigh. She sped up to match Nicole’s pace. She watched Nicole’s face, yearning eye contact. “Look at me,” she demanded. Beautiful brown eyes met hazel ones, sharing desire. Nicole moaned and convulsed with pleasure, exploding all over Waverly’s hand and thigh. Waverly appreciated the throbbing muscles around her fingers for a moment. Then her fingers exited the crevice, but remained within Nicole’s folds. Nicole barely had a chance to catch her breath before Waverly’s digits were circling her clit again and the redhead grinding in return. The thrilled smaller woman brought Nicole to release again, watching enthusiastically as she came undone. When Nicole’s pulsing diminished Waverly finally removed her hand, wrapping her arm around Nicole’s waste. The redhead returned the embrace and they settled into a comfortable cuddle.

Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead. “That was amazing,” she complemented. “You’re amazing.”

Waverly raised her eyebrows, “Just wait till I have two hands again.” She said suggestively.

“Mmm,” Nicole responded, “guess I’m really in trouble then.” She kissed the smaller woman’s forehead then whispered, “Are you sure there isn’t anything more I can do for you?”

Waverly felt an ache in her core for more of Nicole.

“Well,” she started, “you never finished your task from before.”

“Oh?”

“You missed some of the scars,” Waverly explained.

“Where?”

Waverly pointed to the pale abrasions on the inside of her thighs. Brown eyes followed the finger then returned to Waverly’s face. 

“Are you sure…?” Nicole asked cautiously.

“Every scar,” Waverly repeated.

Nicole positioned between Waverly’s legs which opened for her. She could smell Waverly’s arousal. She started at a mark near a knee and worked her way toward the center with gentle pecks. She then did the same to the other thigh. “Did I get them all?” she questioned Waverly.

The smaller girl shook her head. “There is still one more scar,” she stated. Her breaths became heavier and faster. She placed her hand between her legs and with two fingers spread the lips of her vulva. “It’s in there somewhere,” she whispered in a choked voice.

Nicole noticed it and hesitated. Her brows knit with concern. 

“It’s deep,” Waverly said. “It may need more than a kiss”. 

“Waverly” she said shakily, “You don’t have to… I don’t need to…”

“You won’t hurt me,” Waverly told her. Their eyes locked. 

“I, um, thought you didn’t want…reciprocation?” Nicole stated, needing clarification on the smaller woman’s earlier request.

“I changed my mind,” the brunette said assertively, “I’m allowed to, right?”

“Yes,” the taller woman assured, “anytime”. She placed a hand comfortingly on Waverly’s taught stomach. “You can change it back too,” she added meaningfully. Nicole saw the younger woman’s desire and determination. Yet her own concern for her was not completely alleviated. “Tell me what you need. Even if you just need me to stop.”

Waverly nodded her agreement. Nicole waited for instruction.

“I need you to kiss me there.” Waverly stated.

Nicole placed lips right over the hood. It was just a peck really. She looked to Waverly to say more. 

“Keep going.” Waverly urged. 

Nicole sucked the surrounding area, enjoying Waverly’s gratifying groan. She ran her tongue along the center. She licked the swollen clit causing the smaller girl to shudder and hum. She lapped up and down enjoying the taste of Waverly’s essence and wanting more of it. She curled her tongue and tentatively entered the crevice slowly.

“Nicole,” Waverly whimpered. The way it was said her name caught the redhead attention. She realized, she had not exactly been invited inside yet. She scolded herself. 

“I need to see you.” The brunette told her desperately, almost tearfully.

The redhead abandoned her position between her beloved’s legs, and lay beside Waverly instead. 

Their faces were only inches apart. An arm wrapped around the smaller woman’s waist. “I’m right here, baby,” Nicole assured. 

Waverly grasped onto the taller woman tightly and kissed her fiercely. “Give me your thigh,” she demanded. 

Nicole maintained eye contact while pressing the requested limb toward Waverly’s center. 

Waverly immediately ground on it with a surprising rhythm. Her need was only rising. “Your fingers,” she requested between gasps. Nicole’s hand slowly traveled south. “Just… no penetration,” Waverly instructed.

Nicole nodded her comprehension. She gazed at Waverly’s hazel eyes while encircling the small button beneath the folds. Waverly guided the increasing pace until she finally burst her release, trembling beside the dimpled redhead. 

“Hold me,” the younger woman requested while catching her breath. Nicole happily complied.

They settled into each other. At some point shifting positions so that Nicole was spooning Waverly who was drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest appreciation to everyone who wrote a WayHaught smut fic. I probably read it in the "research" phase for this chapter. First time I wrote such a scene. Thoughts?


	21. Surfing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole have words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it looks familiar it's cuz I posted part of this as a one-shot so that those who can't read my crazy messed up shit can at least get these puns.

Nicole remained awake. She had to go into work soon. When she felt Waverly was in a deep enough slumber she crawled out of bed and readjusted the blanket to better cover the petite woman.

The movement awakened Waverly. “Where you going?” she asked groggily.

“I have to go home to feed my cat and change for work,” Nicole informed her.

“Boo. Night shift sucks,” Waverly said, disappointed. “I wanted you to stay,” she admitted.

Nicole ran her hand through the soft hair. “Wish I could.”

“Hey, can you get me something from the top drawer of the dresser?” Waverly asked.

Nicole agreed and opened the indicated drawer, “There’s nothing in there,” she commented, confused.

“I know.” Waverly told her. “It’s for you. So you can keep an extra set of clothes here or whatever.”  
Nicole grinned.

“Stay till I fall asleep again?” Waverly requested.

Nicole couldn’t deny her. “Okay.” She sat on a chair by the bed and stroked Waverly’s head until Waverly eyes closed and breathing slowed. She kissed the slumbering woman’s forehead before quietly leaving the room.

As she exited the house Wynonna’s voice greeted her on the front porch. “Leaving so soon Naughty Haughty?”

The play with her name didn’t get past Nicole who expressed mild amusement. “I’m pretty sure that is something only Waverly should call me.” She turned to face the elder Earp who sat on a wooden rocker nursing a bottle of jack.

“All done ridin’ the Waves?” Wynonna asked sarcastically, slurring her words slightly.

Nicole raised her eyebrows at the euphemism. “‘Ridin’ the Waves,’” she droned, “seriously, Wynonna?” 

“What do ‘you’ think we should call it then?” the brunette asked, “Screwing my sister?” she lewdly suggested.

Nicole winced. “No, we should definitely not call it that,” she defended sternly, more for Waverly’s honor than her own. “And I’ve never screwed anybody in my life. I… make love,” she bragged awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Wynonna responded slowly, “I definitely don’t want to hear about it”. She took another swig.

“Good,” Nicole countered lamely.

Wynonna stood up and stumbled toward Nicole, making the cop wonder exactly how intoxicated she was. 

“Know this, Officer Haughtpants, I’m not above threatening a cop,” She said. “So if you hurt my sister. If you pressure her, or break her heart, or you leave her… I will come after you and send you to Hell with my big ass gun.”

“I don’t intend on hurting Waverly. I would never pressure her,” Nicole assured steadily while glaring at her girlfriend’s sister. “I love her. I want to protect her,” she added. “If I have to, I’ll protect from you.”

Wynonna scoffed, “Waverly doesn’t need protection from me”.

Nicole felt her temper get the better of her. “You are the one with a history of escapism, whether through leaving town or downing a liter of whiskey. So know that if you leave her or destroy yourself with alcohol, then that will hurt her. A lot. So get you some damn help if you need it,” She said seriously.

The darker haired woman appeared to consider her words for a moment. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she then dismissed casually while taking yet another sip. She wouldn’t allow herself to show how much it impacted her. She really didn’t want to upset her baby sister. Waverly had been through quite enough.

Nicole rolled her eyes. She knew her words were wasted on the wasted Wynonna. Perhaps she would intervene again with a more sober woman. She spun toward the steps of the porch. “Good night, Wynonna”.

“You coming back tomorrow?” the elder Earp asked in a more friendly tone.

“Of course,” she replied turning her head toward the brunette, “I really enjoy surfing,” she winked. 

“Gross,” Wynonna muttered and shook her head. “Well, if you’re going to keep ‘surfing’ here then you owe me some noise cancelling headphones or some super loud speakers.” She was going to add ‘and some bottles of Jack’, but thought better of it considering Nicole’s confrontation.

“Deal,” Nicole agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, end with a bang, I've always heard.
> 
> It has been a journey, my friends. I do believe this story arch is complete for now.
> 
> But if I were to write a sequel exploring the possibility and dilemma of a Waverly pregnancy would people read that crazy messed up shit?


End file.
